A New Beginning
by SteveB2016
Summary: With the vampire menace annihilated, can Serana finally have the power to choose her own destiny?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lord Harkon's ashes lay in a pile on the cold stone floor of Castle Volkihar. He was slain by the Dragonbone blade of Stefan, the Dragonborn. A hardy Breton warrior with long, shoulder length hair. Isran, the leader of the Dawn-guard entered the Cathedral. Stefan sheathed his sword. It would be rude to be armed when talking with an ally. He spotted the ashes on the floor, he approached the Dragonborn and Serana.

"It's over," he began. "He's dead, and the prophecy dies with him. I...I suppose this is difficult for you."

"I think my father died a long time ago," replied Serana, there was a tone of sadness in her sultry voice. "This was just...the end of something else. I did what needed to be done. Nothing more."

"I think perhaps...you did more than that," replied Isran. "You have my thanks."

He then turned to Stefan,

"So the beast is destroyed. Not only that, but Auriel's Bow is in safe hands. The Dawn-guard will be dedicated to safeguarding it, making sure the prophecy will never come to pass. You've served Skyrim well. Even with these vampires gone, the fight still isn't over. Once we're settled back at the fort, there will be more work to do. We'd be honoured to have you join us."

"I'll join you later," said Stefan in his thick Breton accent. "Me and Serana still have something to do."

"Very well, replied Isran. "I'll see you at Fort Dawn-guard."

He made his way out of the cathedral. Stefan looked around to see Serana kneeling at her father's ashes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Serana looked up at him, a small tear could be seen in the corner of her blood red eyes. He had always wondered of it was possible for vampires to cry, now it seems that mystery had been solved. The tear dropped from Serana's eye onto the ash pile. It hissed.

"I'm sorry Serana," he said apologetically.

She looked up at him.

"It had to be done,"she said simply.

He kneeled next to her, slowly he put his arm around her. Serana rested her head on his arm and they kneeled in silence over her fathers ashes. After a moment, she stood up. Her sudden movement knocked his arm off her shoulder and threw him off balance.

"I'm going to get my mother," she informed him.

"I'm going with you," he said automatically standing up and pulling a muscle in the process.

Serana turned and looked at him. He could see a watery smile growing on pretty face. Her blood red eyes glowed and he could see her fangs from underneath her shocking red lips.

"I'm glad you are here with me," she said gratefully. "I can always count on you."

She put her arms around him and hugged him. Lightly at first but then she pulled him a little tighter. He hugged her gently. His nose was level with her long jet black hair, The smell of blood and stone wafted up his nose. Was it odd to be attracted to such a smell? Despite the unusual smell, her hair had a silky quality to it. He could feel the silky strands touching his skin, the coldness of her body and the lack of heartbeat. Rapture.

After what felt like an eternity Serana released him. She smiled awkwardly and turned away quickly. Stefan stood rooted to the spot. Serana looked back at him.

"Coming?" she asked in her sultry voice.

"Soul Cairn," he said sheepishly. "Right."

He dragged his Nordic Armour clad figure to follow Serana. Serana lead him out of the cathedral. She pressed a pale white hand to her cheeks. Even though she couldn't show it, what she was feeling was embarrassment.


	2. Chapter One

Frostfall, the 1st of. The trees were starting to turn and there was a nip in the air. Night had fallen. Stefan and Serana sat in the tavern of Dead Man's Drink. He had taken her to Falkreath because he wanted to show her his homestead he had just finished. They sat opposite each other at a table in the corner. It had been two weeks since the death of her father. The subject hadn't been raised, but he knew, he knew that something was bothering her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Serana, who had just taken a swig of ale lowered her flagon once more.

"Yes," she said. She drained her flagon and got up to request another. He watched her walk off to the bar and averted his eyes when she returned.

"It's my first time in Falkreath," she said changing the subject. "I didn't know the people here could be so lively."

"They're in the presence of the Dragonborn," explained Stefan jokingly. "My presence makes everyone lively."

Serana laughed.

"What a modest saviour you are!" she declared. "All hail the mighty Dragonborn!"

"I'll drink to that," he exclaimed raising his flagon and downing it.

Serana laughed, it was a long time since she had laughed like this. However, her laughter was cut short.

"Shh," she said urgently. "Do you hear something?"

She raised her hand to silence him.

There was some kind of commotion coming from outside. They looked at each other. Vampires?

The twosome got up and made their way to the door. Serana got their first. She pulled it open to find three Vampires rampaging the town. She drew her Elven Dagger and raced towards the creatures throwing fire balls from her right hand as she advanced on it. Stefan drew his Dragonbone sword and was immediately flanked by two Master Vampires.

"Fus Ro Dah!" he shouted sending them flying into a nearby tree.

Fireballs issued from Serana's right hand. The Vampire responded with Vampire Drain spell. Serana shot another fireball. It caught the Vampire's hair. The Vampire responded with lightning. Serana advanced with fire. She grabbed the Vampire. She turned her around and slit her throat. Blood spurted from her open neck as Serana dropped her to the floor.

She ran forwards to help her companion. Stefan slashed at one of the vampires. He then smashed him in the face with his Ebony Shield. The Vampire stumbled. Stefan decapitated him. His headless body fell to the floor. He turned to the second Vampire. Serana was duelling with it using Vampire Drain. Stefan ran forwards and slid his sword into the Vampire's back.

He pulled his sword out, breathing heavily. The guards approached Serana, flanking her with their swords drawn.

"She is also a Vampire," said one of them. "She must be destroyed."

Surrounded by seven guards, she looked at the Dragonborn. Fear filler her deep, red eyes. In one movement, Stefan grabbed the nearest guard. He pulled him from the circle. He bashed him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

The guards turned to look at him. They raised their weapons.

"I am the Thane of Falkreath." he bellowed. "Serana is with me. If any of you cretins harm a single hair on her head I will cut you down where you stand. Do you hear me?"

The guards looked at him.

"Do you hear me?" repeated Stefan.

They guards nodded and sheathed their weapons.

"As you wish my thane," muttered the guards.

He sheathed his sword and waited for Serana to follow him. She sprinted up to him.

"Thank you," she said.

"That's quite alright," he replied. "You can always count on me."

She smiled gratefully, exposing her fangs. His heart skipped a beat. He turned to leave the town. Serana fell into step next to him. They turned left at the junction, the town behind them.

They walked side by side in silence. Serana looked at him, she watched his long red hair swaying slightly in the light breeze of the night. She heard his armour clinking quietly as he walked. Her eyes focussed on his hand, clutching the hilt of his sword. His shield hung loose on his other arm. She watched him walking for a moment. In the silence, her eyes feasted on him. It was a hunger, but a hunger of a different kind. She didn't want to drink his blood. However, it was a strange feeling, something that she couldn't explain.

"They are never going to leave you alone," began Stefan quietly. "You do know that don't you? They would follow you to Cyrodiil, Hammerfell and beyond."

Serana nodded. She already knew this.

"I know," she said. "I'm a traitor to my kind."

She hung her head for a moment.

"You are not safe either," she continued. "As long as you are alive. They will come for you."

"Then let them," he said defiantly. "If it stops them coming after you, it's worth it."

He led her along a narrow dirt path. In the distance, a large object hoved into view. Serana was careful to stay close to her companion. It was dark and she wasn't keen on getting lost.

The large black object emerged and revealed itself to be a large homestead. Serana looked up at it and gasped. Stefan turned to look at her.

"Coming?" he asked.

Serana darted after him. He led her to the front door. He unlocked it and allowed her to enter.

The door closed. Stefan raised his hands and performed a candle light spell. At once, all the lights illuminated around the house. Serana gasped again.

"Welcome home," said Stefan.

"It's gorgeous,"she gasped looking around.

Black timber framed walls surrounded her with white coloured paint. The windows were stained glass and allowed small diamonds of light to dance on the oak flooring.

A enormous fire pit sat in the middle of the lounge where a spit was roasting deer. Stefan placed his sword on the weapon rack by the curved wooden stairs. Serana's eyes fell upon the kitchen. A selected of salted meats and cheese were packed tidily away in a series of cupboards. Another cupboard housed various fruits and vegetables.

"I'll show you to your room," he said. "Come with me."

He walked up the stairs and beckoned her to follow him. She took one last look around the lower floor and followed him up the stairs.

The upper floor was even more glamorous than the lower. A series of doors jutted out from a long corridor. Serana peeked in every one. She found a weapons room, an alchemy lab, a smithy and a library. At the end of the corridor was a door, she guessed it was to his bedroom. She wanted to ask to have a look inside, but decided against it.

He led her into a large bedroom. A bookshelf heavy with books was shoved against the wall. The window overlooked a large king size bed. Against the opposite wall housed a large cabinet.

"This is your room," he announced.

He noticed Serana looking around the room, taking it all in.

"Is the bed alright?" he asked. " Or would you prefer a coffin?"

Serana looked at him frowning.

"Such a simple minded stereotype,"said Serana waspishly. "Did you think my kind sleep standing up in coffins?"

"Yes," he replied. "I read it in a book once."

Serana shook her head. He was lucky that she liked him and found his humour cute otherwise she would have sunk her teeth into him. However, something told her that he would enjoy this experience.

"No," she replied in the same waspish tone. "The bed is fine."

"Wonderful," said Stefan. "My room is just next door. If you need anything, then just let me know."

He smiled at her and closed the door. Serana listened to his footsteps walk to the room next to her. She heard the door open and then close. The house was silent and it was at this point Serana could finally be alone with her thoughts. She placed her Eleven Dagger on the bedside cabinet and went to the window. She sat on the bench and looked out into the dark night.


	3. Chapter Two

Serana woke slowly. She sat up and the green covers fell off her. She had no recollection of finding her way to bed. However, it was the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. The pillows were soft, the duvet was thin but somehow surprisingly warm. The mattress was feathered and supported her weight effortlessly.

The sunlight beamed in through the stained glass window. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. Unlike the rest of her kind, the sun didn't burn her. In fact, it didn't actually affect her. Instead of burning her to a crisp, it just burned her lily white skin. Hence the reason she preferred to wear clothes that fully covered her body. Despite this, she still preferred the night time.

She listened carefully to see if Stefan was in the next room. She couldn't hear anything. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her boots. Her Elven dagger glinted in the morning sun. She ignored it and pulled open the door. She walked along the the corridor and descended the stairs slowly. Her hand glided along the rail as she descended and her cape from her armour billowed in the breeze as she descended.

She stepped out onto the oak flooring to see Stefan cutting up some meat and cheese in the kitchen. He could hear her boots on the wood. He looked over to see her walking towards him. Her long black hair billowed behind her as she walked, she smiled at him, exposing her fangs. He beamed as she approached him.

"Good morning Serana," he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than expected," she replied. "Thank you."

He placed a selection of meats, fruits and vegetables on the huge table in front of her. Serana looked at them and turned her nose up at all of them. He then grabbed a large silver goblet and an iron dagger.

"What are you doing?" asked Serana.

"You can't starve," he said.

He took the dagger and held it to the palm of his hand. Serana knew what he was going to do before he did it.

"No," she exclaimed. "Stefan don't!"

"Do you want to starve?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

She didn't answer. He made an incision in his hand. Serana winced. Blood poured from the open wound and into the goblet. Once it was full, he moved his uninjured hand over the wound and it healed instantly.

He passed the goblet to her.

"Drink," he commanded.

Serana looked at him affectionately. Most of her victims had given up their blood by force. By he, this man, a mere mortal had just sacrificed his own blood without hesitation. It was a gesture that she was unfamiliar with. She watched him preparing his food. Stefan looked up at her again.

"I didn't cut my hand open for nothing you know," he barked.

Serana jumped, his words threw her out of her stupor. She raised her goblet, pressed it against her lips. She drank the fresh blood from the goblet. It splashed on her tongue, the taste of it awoke her senses. She felt it run down her throat, flowing into her undead stomach like the waters of life. She hissed in pleasure and her mouth watered. She suddenly felt energetic, for the first time in centuries.

She drained the goblet and placed it down on the surface again. He looked over to her. A dribble of blood was running down from the side of her mouth.

"You got some here," he told her pointing to it.

Serana aimed her tongue at it and licked it off. He watched her and looked away quickly. He then picked up some Venison and some cheese and started to eat.

"Are we going on an adventure today?" she asked as she watched him eat.

"No," he replied after he swallowed. "I have to repair my sword and clean my armour. Tomorrow, I can take you to see Solitude. I have to meet Elisif The Fair."

"Another request to be the thane?" asked Serana.

"No," he replied. "Something about the Barbs College."

He took a drink of some water.

"A Barb," she said. "It must be nice to learn how to sing."

"You wouldn't want to hear me sing," he said jokingly. "The dogs would howl from here to Morrowind."

Serana laughed. He smiled as she laughed at his joke. He watched as her eyes narrowed and smiled as she laughed. He noticed how dimples appeared when she smiled and how her eyes lit up. The redness of the colour seemed stronger when she was laughing. He gazed into her eyes as her laughter slowly died away.

"I saw your library," she said. "You have so many books."

"You like to read?" he asked.

"Oh yes," she replied. "Very much so. There are so many things I have missed out since being locked away."

"You can read as many as you like,"he said. "There's far too many to read in a day though."

"I plan on staying here longer than a day," said Serana hopefully.

She swung her legs around the table and stood up.

"I'm going to get started," she said excitedly. She power walked across the floor and almost ran up the stairs. He shook his head and continued eating. Serena entered the library and her eyes feasted on the all the books in front of her. There were so many, she wasn't sure where to start. Without wanting to waste any time, she grabbed a book called "A Brief History Of The Empire."

As the day passed Stefan has sharpened his sword, cleaned his armour and even found time to make some potions. He had picked all the flowers he needed and made them into several poisons. The sun had really fallen by the time he was ready to call it a day. All the time Serana had been in his library, reading to her hearts content. Her deep red eyes followed the words written on the pages as she learned all the things she missed from her imprisonment.

There was a knock on the library door. Serana looked up to see Stefan standing in the doorway. He was dressed in loose ragged clothes that didn't try to hide his muscular shape.

"Have you been here reading all day?" he asked.

Serana gestured to the pile of read books in a pile next to her. He counted around twenty in total.

"My goodness," he said. "You really went to town didn't you?"

"No," replied Serana confused. "I didn't go to town. I've been here all day."

Stefan chuckled. Her naïve grip on modern expressions was cute.

"No, no," explained Stefan. "Go to town. It means you did something in a way that is proper and you spent a lot of time doing it."

Serana thought for a moment.

"Go to town," she repeated. "I like it."

He chuckled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

The thought of him cutting himself just to feed her vampire habits made her feel guilty and she quickly refused.

"No,"she said quickly. "I'm not."

He gave her a patronising look.

"You don't have to be ashamed Serana," he said. "If you are hungry, then I am happy to provide."

"Why?" asked Serana suddenly firing up. "So I won't bite others while you are sleeping?"

He was taken aback by her sudden aggression. That was the reason why, but he didn't want her to know that.

"No," he answered. "You don't need to go outside and hunt for it, to risk your life. I can provide it, you need but to ask."

"Suppose what you give me isn't enough?"asked Serana, she was touched by his kindness but this pressing issue was troubling her. "What if I get hungry in the night and I need more. Who's to say that I won't go out and bite someone?"

"You won't," he said. "I know you won't."

"Is that so?"she pressed.

"It is so," he answered calmly. "Because I trust you. In all the time we have been travelling together, you have never bitten anyone even me. I trust you Serana."

She was silent for a moment. It seemed that his statement had pacified her. He trusted her. He knew what she was, and he trusted her all the same. A strange feeling reared up inside of her. It was this hunger that had visited her before. She was hungry to do something, something she had never done before. But she couldn't understand why she wanted to do it. She didn't even know what it was, or indeed if she knew how to do it. She looked up at his kind, battle scarred face. She felt this warm feeling in her chest, even though her heart hadn't beaten in centuries.

"I will ask you again," he said in a voice that seemed a long way away. She pulled herself back to reality. "Are you hungry?"

Serana nodded, barely moving her head. He nodded once in agreement. He disappeared and reappeared moments later with a large goblet filled with his own blood. She looked up at him as he handed it to her. Her eyes fell upon his right hand. Even though the spell had completely healed his wound, she knew where he had cut himself.

The sunlight has turned to moonlight. The moonlight poured into the room. It was hard to tell exactly what the time was, but he knew it was getting late. He watched her drinking from goblet.

"Please don't watch me," she asked. "It makes me feel more guilty."

He looked away. Instead, he stood up and glanced out of the window. He could see two moons in the sky that night. He glanced over to Serana, she was still drinking and reading her book in the process.

He looked out of the window. He could see her reflection in the window. He watched her drinking. The moonlight danced on her long black hair. It illuminated her lily white skin and her eyes, her deep red eyes glowed in the candle light of the room. It was almost as if she was shimmering. He watched her intently, and almost couldn't take his eyes off her. She shook her long hair out of her face and continued reading. The moonlight shook as she moved her hair. It illuminated the braid next to her ear and he could count every stitch. She drained her goblet and looked over to him. He saw him glancing out of the window, unaware he was watching her reflection.

"Did you see something?" she asked, there was a note of concern in her voice.

'I saw the girl of my dreams' he thought to himself.

"Nothing," he replied. He peeled his eyes away from her reflection. He picked up the goblet and placed it on the small cabinet next to the door.

"Are you going to be alright here reading by yourself?"he asked. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Of course," she replied. She looked up at him. "You should go to bed. I know mortals need their sleep."

"Thanks," he replied. He tore his eyes from her and made his way towards his bedroom


	4. Chapter Three

Three

Stephan awoke slowly. He opened his eyes and looked outside. It was still dark. He clearly hadn't been asleep for long. A few hours at the most. He sat up in the covers and allowed his eyes to adjust. His thoughts turned to Serana, he wondered if she was asleep or still reading. He decided he was going to find out. He got up and crept quietly along the corridor to the library. He opened the door to find her still in the library. However, her head was lolled to one side and she was asleep. The book she had been reading had fallen to the floor. He smiled at the sight. It was almost childlike in its setup.

He crept into the room and picked her up gently. He placed a hand around her back and around the back of her knees and hoisted her up in his strong arms. Serana stirred but didn't wake. Instead she rested her head on his shoulders. He carried her out of the library, along the corridor and into her room. Stefan opened the door with this shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. He reached the bed and gently lay her upon it. Serana stirred once again as took off her boots and covered her with the blanket.

He watched her sleeping. She slept so gracefully in nature that for a moment it was almost impossible to tell she was a vampire. A creature of the night that all mortals feared. She twitched her mouth slightly as she slept. Her long fair fell onto her face, he moved it aside and kissed her lovingly on her forehead.

"Good night Serana," he whispered. He backed out of the room slowly, his eyes still glued to her. The door closed silently. He stood outside for a moment, listening to her sleeping. He then went back to bed.

It was morning. Serana opened her eyes slowly. She was in bed. She had rolled to one side. She could see her boots arranged neatly neatly next to her bed. She looked around to see a goblet on the bedside cabinet. She sat up, and allowed the duvet to fall from around her. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," she said.

The door opened. Without thinking she covered herself with the duvet. There was no need however as she was still fully clothed.

Stefan stood in the doorway. Serana beamed at the sight of him.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

She picked up her goblet and took a drink.

"How did I get into bed?" she asked. "I remember falling asleep in the library."

Stefan raised his hand and smiled awkwardly.

"You?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I carried you. Even took your boots off and tucked you in."

Serana beamed at him, he saw her fangs and his heart skipped.

"Next time read me a bedtime story," she joked.

He laughed. His nose crinkled, something she found cute.

"Talking of reading," he said. "You can take some books for the journey. It's a long ride to Solitude."

"How long?" she asked taking another drink.

"About two or three days,"he replied. "I think ten books should be enough. Don't take too many, my horse can't carry us and the library."

Serana who was taking a drink, slipped at the word 'horse'. She choked. Blood slid down her chin and all over the bedsheets.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry."

She put her goblet down and began trying to clean up the mess with the cuff of her robes.

"It's perfectly alright," he replied.

He dashed out of the room and returned with a small bottle of clear looking potion. He threw it over the stain. It disappeared instantly.

"All done with," he said.

"What about my robes?"she asked.

Blood had slid down the front of her robes and stained them. She also had blood on her cuffs from trying to remove it from the bedsheets.

"Have a look in the wardrobe," he replied. He collected her empty goblet and left the room.

"Don't dally," he called. "We will be leaving soon."

Outside the house stood a magnificent brown Shire Horse. Skyrim was famous for its hardy horses. Stefan was loading his steed with supplies for the journey. The bottles of potions and poisons he made yesterday clinked in the leather sack hanging from the saddle. He attached his shield to the other side and was tightening the straps. He heard the front door open. He turned to see Serana standing in the doorway.

She had found the robes in the wardrobe. They were a deep, dark red. A leather dress that stopped short of her knees but were complimented by black trousers, also made of leather. Elaborate workings had been embossed around the bust area with two triangular shaped peep holes at the beginning of the bust. Her long hair fell onto her robes, complimenting the workings on the robes. The set was completed by a set of boots, similar to her current ones but at first glance looked stronger and were slightly darker.

Serana saw her looking at her.

"What?"she asked frowning at him and putting her hands on her hips.

He smiled at her.

"Wow," he said. "You look wonderful."

At once her frown changed to a smile. She beamed at him.

"Does it fit alright?" he asked. "I wasn't sure about the size."

"It does," she replied. "It's a perfect fit."

"It's a little heavier because it's double stitched leather," he explained. "So that should keep you safer from any vampires that want to try and trouble us on the journey."

Serana smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said.

He shook his hand, as if to dismiss her gratitude.

"Do you know how to ride?" he asked.

"Ride?"repeated Serana taken aback. "Ride what?"

"Ride a horse my dear," he replied. "Did you learn how to ride?"

"Er..." she began. "Well...my mother...she...er...she..."

"That's a no," finished Stefan. "Now I understand why you were so nervous this morning."

"I'm sorry," she replied.

"It's not a problem," he reassured her. "I can teach you."

He patting his horses head gently. He stroked her mane and patted her once more.

"Horses can tell if you are nervous," he explained. "So don't be. She's not going to hurt you."

Serana stood rooted to the spot. She didn't need a horse to tell her if she was nervous.

"Come on," he said. He extended his hand. Serana looked at the horse and then looked at his extended hand. Slowly she approached him. She took his hand gingerly. Her hand slipped.

"Sorry," he said. "My hands are all sweaty."

He wiped the sweat on his armour and extended his hand again. Serana took it. She felt the callouses and scars from his handling of a sword. His skin was rough, and she could feel breaks here and there.

Stefan grasped her hand. It was graceful how small her hands were. His fingers closed just short of her knuckles. Her skin, it was this point he could see how white she was. As a Breton, he was white, but Serana was paler than him almost the colour of...death. Despite this, her skin was smooth, smooth as silk but soft at the same time. The way he has always imagined a woman's skin to fell like. She was also cold, cold as the grave.

He grasped her hand and lead her to his horse. Serana swallowed hard.

"Put your foot in the stirrup there," he instructed pointing to it. Serana did as he instructed.

"Now," he said. "Stand on the stirrup and swing your leg over the horse."

Serana stood on the stirrup. She placed her full body weight on her left leg and tried to hoist herself onto the horse. She failed and instead clattered into Stefan.

His reactions were quick and he put his arms on her waist to stop her from falling. It was at this moment he felt how slender she was.

"Oops," said Stefan smiling.

Serana blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she said meekly.

He chuckled as she allowed him to hold her.

She tried again. This time as she attempted to mount, he held onto her and guided her onto his steed.

Serana placed her other foot on the stirrup and fixed herself on the saddle, trying to make herself comfortable. She leaned back as Stefan mounted in front of her.

"Gosh,"she said. "You make it look so easy."

He blushed. Serana smiled, he's cute when he blushed she thought.

"You might want to hold on," he said. "It can get a little bumpy."

Serana placed her hands on his waist. He felt how cold her hands were. He suppressed a shudder. He waited until they were as tight as she was comfortable with. She let go suddenly.

"I can't," she said urgently.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"My hands are so cold," she replied. "And your body is so warm. I...I can't. It feels...unusual."

He took her hands and placed them around his waist again. He caressed them softly and smiled at her reassuringly.

"I don't mind," he said. "Hold on tight."

He shook the reigns of his horse. The horse shuddered and began cantering. Serana held onto Stefan's waist, afraid she would fall off.


	5. Chapter Four

Four

Evening has begun to join them on their journey. Serana had spent the day looking at Skyrim from horseback while Stefan told her anecdotes about his adventures before she met him.

"It's really something to see Skyrim from this high up," she said looking around. They had just reached a small hamlet called Dragon Bridge.

"We can stop here for the night," he said. "Solitude isn't far now."

"I would like to sleep under the stars tonight," said Serana.

Stefan turned to look at her.

"Under the stars?" he repeated.

"Certainly," she replied. "I have missed seeing the beautiful Skyrim sky."

"As you wish," he said.

He pulled the reigns. His horse stopped at the banks of a trickling stream.

He dismounted and then held put his arms for Serana to dismount. She jumped off, he grabbed her waist and caught her as she landed. They froze for a moment, and she had a strange desire to throw her arms around him. It seemed that Stefan was struggling with something internally. He smiled at her and released her from his grip.

"I'll go and make a fire," he said sheepishly.

At once he began making a small pile of logs and wood to make a fire. Serana watched him. She tried to make her way to help him but she found her groin was excruciatingly painful. The pain was so severe she could barely walk. Instead of walking, she merely hobbled towards him.

"Let me help," she winced picking some large cuttings from the river bank.

She dropped them onto the pile he was making. He looked up and saw she was hobbling.

"Oh," he said. "I should have warned you about that."

"Is this normal?" she asked. "I can barely walk."

"Quite normal," he confirmed. "Sit down. It will pass."

He took a bed roll from the saddle bag and unfurled it, placing it on the ground. He then took another and placed it next to hers.

He shouted with fire breath to start the fire. At once they were bathed in magical fire. He sat for a moment and watched the flames burn. Serana then lay back on her bedroll and looked up at the stars.

"That must be that beautiful Skyrim weather I've always heard about," she said.

He smiled.

"Yes," he said. "The weather here is really something. Different from my homeland that's for sure."

"You're from High Rock?" asked Serana, sitting up.

"Correct," he replied. "I came here about...I would say around 5 years ago."

"What brought you to Skyrim?" asked Serana.

"My mother," he replied. "It was where she was from."

"Your mother was a Nord?"asked Serana.

"That's right," he said. "Mother was a Nord, father was Breton."

"What happened to them?"asked Serana.

"They were killed," he replied. "By the Thalmor."

Serana gasped.

"Why?"she asked.

"That's what I came here to find out," he replied.

"And?" pressed Serana.

"I'm still no closer to finding out then I was 5 years ago," replied Stefan.

Serana moved closer to him as he opened up about his family, until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. As he finished his last sentence, she saw his hand on the bedroll.

"I'm sure your parents would have been proud of you," she said. She placed her hand on his and gently caressed it.

"Maybe," he said. "I'd like to think so."

She rested her head on his shoulder and stroked his hand softly. He glanced into the fire as they sat in silence.

"I think that fire is hot enough to cook something now, " he said. "Don't you?"

Serana moved her head as he stood up, releasing her hand from his.

"Stefan," she began.

"I already have some bottles in the saddle bags for you," he said as he placed a rabbit on the spit.

Serana stood up and hobbled over to the horse. She opened the bag and found several bottles of his blood. She counted four in all.

"Stefan," she said concerned.

"Yes Serana?" he asked looking up at her.

"How long do you think you can sustain sacrificing your blood for me?" she asked. "One day you are going to run out."

"That day is a long way away yet," he said.

"I'm serious Stefan," she said fiercely. He looked up at her. He could see her deep red eyes piercing into him. The fire illuminated her angry face and she looked even more frightening. "You can't bleed yourself to death for me."

"Yes I can,"he said. "But I'm not going to bleed to death."

"You are a mortal," she said. "You are going to one day."

Stefan approached her. He dug his hands into the saddle bags and pulled a clear red potion.

"Read what that bottle says," he asked.

Serana read the scrawl on the paper tag. It read, 'blood replenishing potion'.

"Blood Replenishing Potion," she read aloud.

"Yes," he said. "Blood Replenishing Potion. So you have nothing to worry about."

He pulled the cork off and drank the bottle in one. He then replaced it back into the bag.

"But Stefan..." she began.

"Yes Serana?" he asked once again.

"I...I...Are you...?"she spluttered. But she couldn't find an argument to put against him.

"Yes," he said smiling down at her. "I am sure."

Serana suddenly felt this immense thrill of excitement. He touched her face softly. Serana shuddered as adrenaline thundered through her body like a freight train. She was sure if she had a heartbeat it would be trying to escape her chest. She touched his hand, the warmth made her shudder. She blinked slowly as she looked up at him. She suddenly felt weak and defenceless.

The moonlight shone on her face. He was so close, he could count the pimples on her visage. He could see the fire reflecting in her big, red eyes. He could see her body moving as she breathed, it was fast, like she was excited or expecting something. He could smell and taste her breath on his face, the smell of blood. He loved that smell. He felt her soft skin touching each side of his hand.

The moonlight danced on her long black hair. Almost as if it was glowing or shimmering. He carefully pushed aside the hair that was covering her face.

His face was much too close to hers. Almost too close. At that precise moment his horse neighed. Stefan looked over to see his dinner was being attacked by two wolves. He let go of Serana and shooed them away. Serana watched him chase away the wolves. She touched the skin on her face where his hand had been moments before. It felt warm, she could feel herself blushing again.

"I hate wolves," he said as he returned. He looked down to see huge chunks of meat torn out of the rabbit that had been roasting on the fire. He was about to pick off a piece and try it.

"Don't," said Serana. "You'll get rockjoint."

She looked around towards the stream.

"Wait here," she commanded.

Serana hobbled off to the stream and peered into it. Without warning she shot chain lighting into it. Several salmon and a slaughterfish floated to the top. She used Telepathy to move them to the bank. She then picked them up out of the water and attached them to the spit.

"I hope you like fish," she said simply.

"I do," he said. "Thank you."

She smiled. She then sat down on her bed roll and looked into the flames.


	6. Chapter Five

Five

The horse stopped outside the main gate of Solitude. He dismounted and held out his arms to help Serana dismount. She dismounted clumsily and fell into his outstretched arms. She smiled awkwardly. He stood aside to allow her to walk past him. He tied his horse to the fence outside and he led her up the steep path to the city.

"I can see the Solitude windmill from here," she said craning her neck. "It's so much bigger than I thought!"

"You've never seen the Solitude windmill?" he asked as she craned to look at it.

"Only in books as a little girl," she said. "When I was a little Vampire girl, I made a list of things I wanted to see in Skyrim."

"Tell me your list," he said. "I would like to complete it with you."

"Really?" she asked. "I would hate to be burden."

"On the contrary," he corrected her. "I rather enjoy your company Serana."

"I feel strangely comfortable in your company too," said Serana.

They reached the gate of Solitude. The guards flanking the gate looked at him.

"I'm Thane of Falkreath," began Stefan. "Elisif the Fair requested to see me."

The guards nodded. Stefan was about to enter, Serana followed him. The guards stopped her.

"She's with me," said Stefan. "She's my..."

He was struggling to find a way to explain what she was to him.

"...friend," he finished. "She's my very, very good friend."

Serana frowned at him, very, very good friend?

"The Jarl requests only your presence," explained the guard. "Others in your party must wait outside."

"Is that so?" he demanded. "Well in that case, the Jarl will not be receiving my visit. Now, if you would like to go and tell her why, we shall be on our way."

The guards looked at each other. This was a prospect that neither of them found inviting. They stood aside.

"Alright," he said. "But she is your responsibility."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Stefan proudly.

Serana smiled at him once more. He beckoned her to follow him.

The doors opened and they entered the quaint city of Solitude. This was Stefan's favourite city in Skyrim.

"The Winking Skeever," read Serana as they passed it. "Interesting name."

People were looking at her as she walked, she sped up a little to walk next to him.

"People keep staring at me," she said. "It's making me nervous."

"The people in Solitude are rather highly strung," he explained. "Don't let it bother you."

He lead her through the city towards the Blue Palace. Serana stopped at the sight of it.

"Wow," she said in awe. "That's the Blue Palace? It's enormous. I read it was big, but not like this."

He stopped to give her a chance to enjoy looking at the architecture.

"Sorry," she said as she saw him waiting for her.

"Don't apologise," he said. "Take your time."

He led her through the door of the Blue Palace. Up the stairs to the second floor to see Elisif The Fair sitting on her throne. They stopped and bowed deeply in respect.

"My Jarl," began Stefan. "It is Stefan, Thane of Falkreath and Whiterun. Mage of the college of Winterhold and defender of the Dawn-guard."

Elisif looked at him. Her long, blonde hair fell past her shoulders and glowed in the bright sunlight of the room. Serana, who had taken a seat in the corner, looked at her. Her radiant beauty caused an immediate feeling of jealousy. A Vampire she may be, but she was also a woman. In that moment she felt threatened by this Elisif.

"Rise Thane Stefan," said Elisif fixing his big blue eyes on him. She shook her hair and continued. "I've heard good things about you."

"My Jarl," interrupted Stefan. "I've heard many stories about your radiance. I regret to say that they failed to do justice to your beauty. I understand why they have named you Elisif the Fair."

Elisif blushed.

"Why thank you," she said giggling. "What a charming young Thane you are. I trust your journey wasn't too difficult."

"Alas my Jarl," explained Stefan. "With this civil war raging, it is dangerous to travel those long Skyrim roads."

"This is why I have summoned you here," she said. "I have a special favour to ask of you."

"Ask away my Jarl," he said. "My time is of your request."

"After the death of my husband, I was unable to pray to all the Eight. Please, take this to the Shrine of Talos. It is Torygg's War horn. As Talos worship is forbidden by the Elves, it is too dangerous for me to make this journey myself."

"Consider it done my Jarl," said Stefan smiling.

Elisif nodded to her steward. He handed him a large, ivory coloured War Horn. He then bowed once more and backed away.

"My Jarl," he said. "The courier who visited mentioned the Bards school."

Elisif looked at him.

"A rouse," she replied. "It would be unwise to broadcast my true intentions across Skyrim given the current political climate."

He bowed again. He then turned around and gestured for Serana to follow him. She stood up, looked at Elisif and followed him out of the Palace. He held open the door for her and allowed her to exit first. Serana walked out, followed by Stefan.

He fumbled with the horn, tying it to the belt on his armour.

"That doesn't seem too difficult,"said Serana with a bite of bitterness in her voice. "Just deliver a horn to a shrine of Talos. Where is the Shrine of Talos?"

"It's just outside Whiterun," replied Stefan adjusting the horn on his armour.

"I wonder what reward she will give you for delivering her late husbands horn?" asked Serana her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't really mind," he replied Stefan apparently missing the sarcasm. "I just want to buy a house here."

"Why?"asked Serana. "You built a beautiful home in Falkreath."

Stefan looked around, he was checking for any guards. There were none around.

"Let me show you,"he said.

He grabbed her hand and led her to a wooden gate of a large abandoned house. He then took out a lockpick and picked the lock. The gate opened. Serana looked around and then looked at him, completely shocked.

"Come on,"he gestured. "You've seen me pick locks in a Nordic Burial Ground."

Serana dashed through the gate. He closed it behind her and followed her up the stone steps. She stood leaning against the stone wall. He then pointed behind her. Serana turned around and gasped.

"Wow," she gasped in awe.

Stefan stood next to her. There was a view out to the sea that stretched for miles. To the right she could see the mountains of Solitude. Every other view was of the sea.

It was a millpond. The sea lapped producing tiny waves. The boats skimmed across the water to and from Solitude harbour. Their sails billowed in the light breeze of the evening. Serana looked around, her red eyes taking in the spectacular view in front of her.

"This is gorgeous," she gasped. "I'm glad you are here with me."

She looked up at him. Their eyes met. A moment that felt like an eternity passed. Their faces slowly moved closer together. Serana closed her eyes as their lips met.

She kissed him deeply and passionately. She put her arm around his neck and kissed him deeper. He could taste the blood in her mouth. He could smell it in her breath. Stefan pulled her closer. He ran his fingers through her long, silky black hair. Serana felt this incredible feeling of adrenaline, unlike she had never experienced before. She pulled out and began kissing his neck. She could feel his blood pulsing in his veins, the excitement throbbing. She brushed her fangs against his skin, but didn't draw blood. Their lips met and she kissed him lovingly once more.

Stefan kissed her neck gently. Serana exposed her fangs and hissed excitedly. She grabbed a lock of his long hair and pulled on it as her kissed her neck. He kissed her neck and pressed down on it with his teeth slightly. Serana made a small noise of pleasure. He then returned to her soft lips and kissed her hungrily.

"Stefan," she whispered. "Stefan."

"Yes?" he asked, wrenching his lips from hers.

"We can't," she said. "We mustn't."

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm a Vampire," she replied. "Remember?"

"Didn't forget," he said simply. "Just don't care."

"Don't care?" repeated Serana. "I drink your blood. I lack a reflection and heartbeat."

"I know," said Stefan looking directly into her blood red eyes. He could see sadness in them. Sadness and shame. He kissed her forehead softly. "But I don't care. I love you Serana."

Serana's eyes welled up with small tears. Whether it was happiness or sadness, he wasn't sure. He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead once more.

"I'm a mortal," he said softly. "One day death will come for me."

"That day is a long way away yet,"she whispered, echoing his words from before.

Small tears welled up in her eyes again. He wiped them away once more. Serana pulled him close to her and kissed him lovingly once more. Her fingers combed his long hair softly.


	7. Chapter Six

Six

"So this is Talos," asked Serana as Stefan placed the horn on the base of the shrine.

"You are unfamiliar with Talos?" asked Stefan. "He's highly revered in Skyrim."

"I've heard of Talos," replied Serana. "But as Vampires we worship Molag Bol."

Stefan didn't like hearing that name. It made him feel uncomfortable. He knew what that deadra did to Serana, he knew the humiliation that she went through to become a Vampire. He shuddered when he heard 'Molag Bol'.

"Something wrong?"asked Serana. "Are you feeling cold?"

There was indeed a cold wind whistling through the trees around them. She moved closed to him and placed her arm around him.

"No," he replied. "Just the name 'Molag Bol'. It makes me feel uncomfortable, after what he...he did to you."

Serana kissed him on the cheek reassuringly.

"So this Talos," she continued. "He's the reason there's a civil war?"

"In essence yes," he replied. "The Elves don't want us to worship him because he a man and in their view a man can't become a God or a divine."

"And Ulfric Stormcloak is going to war for his beliefs?"asked Serana.

"Kind of," answered. "He's a Nord and he believes that Skyrim should belong to the Nords. He's put together a convincing campaign about removing the Elves from Skyrim. I believed him, until I met him."

Serana remained silent. She looked up at him and allowed him to continue.

"After that I discovered he was just another racist trying to rid the province of what he refers to as 'immigrants'," he finished. "He doesn't care about Skyrim, just himself."

"What do you think?" asked Serana. "Who do you support?"

"I'm not that bothered to be honest," replied Stefan. "They're both as bad as each other."

He turned away from the Shrine, Serana followed him and they returned to his horse. He helped Serana mount first and then climbed on himself. He tugged the reigns of his horse and lead her down to the direction of Whiterun. They reached the junction and he made his way to the Whiterun stables.

"Solitude is that way," said Serana pointing to it down the road.

"I know," he replied. "But we can stop here for the night and pick up the road tomorrow."

"Do you just want to show me another of your houses?" asked Serana.

Stefan issued a mock laugh.

"Of course," he said. "I want to flash my mortal wealth to the Vampires Lord's daughter."

Serana laughed for real. He loved how she laughed. How her eyes lit up and smiled. How she exposed her fangs and the way her hair bounced.

"Come on then Mr. Thane," she said. "Let's see if your house can impress your future Vampire wife."

Stefan dismounted. He held out his arms and helped Serana off his horse. He tossed a gold septim to the stable boy.

"Take care of her," he said.

The stable boy nodded and walked his horse to an empty stable. They walked side by side. Serana took his arm and moved as close to him as possible. He opened the main gates and allowed Serana to enter first. He followed her as the guards closed the gates behind them.

She held onto his arm as he lead her towards Breezehome. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Serana entered first and her jaw dropped.

"Oh," she said. "How quaint."

He closed the door and Serana turned to look at him. A second person emerged from the alchemy lab. It was his house carl Lydia.

"My Thane,"she said. "What did you need?"

"Lydia," he began. "I need you to spend the night at Dragonsreach. I would like to spend the night with my wife."

Lydia looked at him and then looked at Serana. Serana smiled at her awkwardly.

"As you wish my Thane,"she said grudgingly.

"If anyone asks why you are staying there, inform them that the roof is leaking and it unsafe."

Lydia nodded in understanding. She opened the door and closed it sharply. Serana gave a pained look of guilt.

"Don't worry," he said. "She'll be fine. All she did was sit in the bedroom and eat bread all day. It'll be good for her to get out for a while."

He hung up sword on the weapon rack and placed his shield next to it. Serana looked around and saw a book shelf by the fire.

"Books!" she called excitedly. She darted over to the shelf and looked at the small collection he had on the shelf.

"The Lusty Argonian Maid?" asked Serana picking it up from the shelf.

Stefan, who stoking the fire, looked up at the name.

"Why do you have this?" she asked. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I was heard it was stimulating," he replied. "Although now I think about it, they probably didn't mean intellectually."

He reached over and took it from her hands.

"We don't need that," he said casually throwing it into the fire.

Serana smiled sweetly at him. She watching him for a moment. She noticed how his hair colour was the same as the fire burning in the pit. She returned to looking at the books on the shelf. She spotted a book called, "Yellow Book of Riddles."

She took it off the shelf and observed it carefully.

"I had this as a child," said Serana casually.

Stefan looked over to her and noticed the book she was holding.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," continued Serana. "My mother gave me a copy. Although she never read it to me. She believed that they were too mortal for a little Vampire girl."

"I can read them to you if you like," he said. "My mother used to read them to me when I was a child. It used to help me sleep."

She moved across the room to join him. She kissed him lovingly.

"I would like that," she said. She rested her head on his chest. He put her arms around her and she listened to his heartbeat intently. It was beating rapidly. She could have danced to the beat.

"Stefan," she said. "I know why your heart beats so fast."

He looked down at her.

"It's because of me," she finished.

He nodded.

"Yes," he said simply.

"I think if I had a heartbeat, it would beat faster because of you," she said.

"Yes," he said simply again.

The book fell onto the floor. Serana pulled herself tighter to him, as tight as she could without hurting him.


	8. Chapter Seven

Seven

Serana ascended the stairs. She reached the hallway and looked to each room.

"Where am I sleeping?" she asked.

"Master bedroom," he called from the alchemy lab. He had just made a batch of blood replenishing potions. He drank one and placed the empty bottle on the table. He wiped his mouth and left the room. He ascended the stairs to find Serana looking around the room.

"Oh there you are," she said. "I was wondering where you were."

"I was in the alchemy lab," he replied. "Making some...potions."

She didn't press the matter. She knew exactly what kind of potions he had been making.

"So where do I sleep?" she asked looking at the immaculate Queen Size bed.

"In here," he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"In the spare room," he said gesturing with his head.

"Why?" asked Serana.

"Because...we're not married,"he replied. "Shouldn't we lay next to each other after we get married? It's traditional."

Serana beamed at him and threw her arms around him.

"You're a half Breton-half Nord mortal whose chosen a century old undead Vampire to be his wife,"said Serana incredulously. "I think tradition left Tamriel on a dragon."

He chuckled. There was no arguing with that.

"Come to bed, don't let me sleep alone," requested Serana. "Besides, I'm waiting for my bedtime story."

She kissed him lovingly. She then released him and walked to the bed. She took her boots off and slid under the covers. He turned to look at her as she made herself comfortable. He awkwardly began to unclip his armour. The shin plates dropped to the floor. This was followed by the breastplate and shoulders. This left him standing in a ragged shirt and trousers. He turned to look at Serana awkwardly.

She smiled and patted the pillow next to her. He gingerly climbed into the other side of the bed. When we was comfortable he slid over to Serana. She rested her head on his chest and glanced up at the ceiling, listening to his heartbeat. He then picked up the "Yellow Book of Riddles" and opened it to the first page. He began to read.

After a few minutes, he had reached the end of the book.

"That's all?" asked Serana.

"Yes," he said. "I jest you not."

"That was a little anti-climactic," said Serana disappointedly.

He placed the book down on the bedside cabinet. They lay in silence for a moment. Stefan then began softly singing something, without even thinking.

He began,

"Can you hear me?

I'm trying to find you.

I'm waiting by a hollow tree.

Come and find me.

Can you see me?

I'm clad in dress white,

Illuminated by the moon light.

Waiting for hours three."

Serana looked up at him. She moved her head, to make herself more comfortable. He continued, stroking her long black hair softly,

"'Twas this night

By the white of the light,

Our hearts were to be bound,

But alas, you were nowhere to be found.

For a man in black,

And a heart he did lack

Paid a visit to your humble abode

A steed of fire, the horse he rode.

Our sweet rapture, and light.

It ended this night."

He finished his ballade. Serana had fallen asleep. He could feel her body rising and falling gently. She was so graceful as she slept. Her long hair fell over her face and her cold hands clutched his waist. He kissed her hair. Serana kissed his neck, scratching his skin with her fangs.

"Good night Serana," he whispered.


	9. Chapter Eight

Eight

Serana woke slowly. She hadn't moved from her sleeping position. Her hands were still wrapped around Stefan's waist. She looked up to find him sleeping peacefully. She watched him for a moment, watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed. She then rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was slow and soft, like a melody.

"Good morning Stefan," she whispered.

She kissed him on the neck, scratching her fangs against his white skin. Stefan stirred. She watched him wake up.

He woke up slowly, he saw Serana looking up at him and beamed.

"Good morning Serana," he said happily. He kissed her hair.

Serana rested her head on his chest and felt his heartbeat gradually speed up as he saw her.

"I love hearing how your heart beats fast for me," she said ecstatically.

He chuckled.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"The best I've slept in a thousand years,"she replied.

He smiled at her once more. He then leaned down and kissed her lovingly. They lay in silence for a moment.

"We'd best get moving," he said after a moment. "It's a long ride to Solitude and back to Falkreath."

"Wait a moment," she said clutching him tightly. "Let me just hear your heart beating one more time."

She lay on his chest for a moment longer.

"Yes," she said. "Let's go."

She pulled off the covers and climbed out of bed. She pulled on her boots and waited for him. He hoisted himself up and sleepily began reattaching his armour. He then followed Serana down the stairs. Serana sat herself by the fire as Stefan entered the alchemy lab. He return with a full goblet. He handed it to Serana who took it and placed it on the small table next to her. Stefan uncorked a bottle of potion and drank it in one. Serana watched him, trying to hide her feeling of guilt.

He placed the empty bottle on the table by the door. He then turned to Serana.

"Serana," he said.

"Yes?"she asked. "Did you need something?"

He kneeled in front of the chair she was sitting in.

"I have to go and get something," he said. "Something...important. Would you wait here for me?"

"Will you be long?" asked Serana. There was a note of worry in her sultry voice.

"Not at all," he said. "I'll be back momentarily."

Serana nodded. He kissed her forehead lovingly. He then stroked her face and stood up.

"Drink," he said pointing to the goblet on the table.

He then opened the door and closed it quietly, stepping out onto the cold Whiterun streets.

He walked past the Drunken Huntsman towards the Temple that he knew was in the centre of the city. He reached it and opened the door.

He stepped onto the wooden flooring of the temple and was greeted by a priest clad in orange and yellow hooded robes.

"Ah," he began. "Stefan, what can I do for you this fine Sundras morning?"

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find an Amulet of Mara?"he asked.

"Found your life partner have you?" he said. "That's wonderful news. But unfortunately, I can't help you."

"You can't?" asked Stefan.

"No," continued the monk. "You see this is a Temple of Kynareth, for Mara you would need to travel to Riften. They can help you with your request."

"Thank you," said Stefan.

"Not a problem my thane,"replied the monk.

Stefan took out 10 gold septims from his coin purse. He handed it to the monk.

"For the good work of your temple," said Stefan handing him the money.

"You are most kind," said the monk gratefully. "Thank you."

Stefan turned and left the temple. He then retraced his steps back towards the Breezehome. All around him, he could hear the sounds of the inhabitants starting their day. The market stall owners calling out to potential customers. The smithy next door began firing up and the sounds of weapons being made could be heard. In the distance he could see and hear Nazeem strutting around the city. Stefan shook his head and re-entered his house.

He opened the door to see Serana sat on the chair by the fire reading a book and drinking her goblet. She looked up and beamed as he entered. Her saw her fangs and his heart skipped once more.

"You're back," she said happily.

"Indeed," he replied. "It's not good to keep your lady waiting."

Serana's smile widened. He could see her eyes narrow and dimples appear on her beautiful face.

"What did you go out for?" asked Serana as he picked up some bread and cheese from the table.

"To find an Amulet of Mara," he replied. "We will need it for our ceremony."

"Mara?" asked Serana. "That name is familiar. She's the divine goddess of love yes?"

"Correct," said Stefan taking a seat next to her.

"In a temple," she continued.

"That's right," he said.

Serana shut the book she was holding with a snap.

"I can't get married in a temple," she said. "They give me...bad memories."

Stefan dropped the plate he was holding and threw his arms around her. She hugged him tightly in return.

"I know Serana," he said. "I know."

She released him.

"We don't have to get married in a temple," he said soothingly. "I just need the Amulet or the priest can't perform the ceremony."

"I'd like to get married outside," said Serana thoughtfully. "In the forest."

Stefan nodded.

"I'm not sure if many Skyrim weddings have been performed outside," he said. "But I'm sure I can get them to make an exception for you."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Certainly," he said. "You are my Vampire, whatever you want; you need but to ask."

Serana beamed at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Where can we find an Amulet of Mara?" asked Serana.

"We would need to go to the temple in Riften," replied Stefan.

"Riften," she said. "Everyone seems to be so nervous there."

"Yes," he agreed. "I have never liked it much there either."

They were quiet while Stefan finished his meal.

"Thank you Stefan," she said.

"What for?" he asked.

"For everything," she replied. "You are so good to me."

She kissed him on the cheek, brushing his skin with her fangs again. She knew he liked it when she did this.

"C'mon," she said standing up. "We should go if we are retrieving an amulet too."


	10. Chapter Nine

Serana looked up at the temple of Mara. Around her, the daily activities of Riften could be heard. Her red eyes scanned the architecture and the surrounding gardens. Her eyes fell on the symbol above the door and the stained glass windows that glinted with various colours of light.

"I was expecting a temple to be larger than this," said Serana as looked up at it, her eyes narrowing.

"It's much bigger on the inside," he informed her.

Serana looked at him. This was a temple of marriage, how would he have known that.

"Do you want to come and see the inside?"he asked gesturing for her to follow him.

Serana wrinkled up her nose and shook her head in refusal. Her long hair bounced as she shook her head. He wasn't going to press the issue, he knew why Serana didn't like temples.

"I'll sit and wait," she said. She pointed to a lip of concrete between the two sets of stairs.

"As you wish Serana,"he said. "I'll be as quick as I can."

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. However, his reactions were too fast. He moved and their lips met instead. He kissed her lovingly.

"I will be back momentarily," he informed her.

Serana exposed her fangs as she beamed at him. He tried to move, but she was holding his armour tightly.

"Don't take too long," she said worriedly.

"I won't," he replied smiling.

She released him and he entered the temple. He looked back at her and the door closed behind him. Serana watched the closed door for a moment. She then walked to the lip and sat down upon it letting her legs dangle off of the edge. She glanced over to the market and watched the locals bustle around with their daily business. The guards looked down at her, watching her carefully.

Stefan looked around the temple and found it was deserted.

"Hello?" he called. His voice echoed around the empty room. He held onto his Dragonbone sword cautiously.

"Anyone present?" he called again, still holding onto his sword tightly.

A priest emerged. Stefan jumped, his sword twitched in it scabbard.

"Yes," he said. "Can I help you?"

"I was told to come here for an Amulet of Mara," said Stefan at once.

He knew Serana was waiting and he didn't want to keep her too long.

"Certainly,"he said. "That will be 200 gold."

Stefan took out 200 gold coins and handed them to the monk.

"Thank you,"he said. "Please have a seat."

Stefan sat down and waited. The monk returned with the amulet and handed it to him. Stefan took it and the monk sat next to him.

"Now...Mr..."said the monk.

"Stefan," aided Stefan.

"Stefan," began the monk. "I trust you understand how marriage works?"

"I do," replied Stefan.

"Wonderful,"said the monk. "So when do you plan to get married?"

"I think as soon as possible," replied Stefan.

The monk stood up and looked into his book. He flicked through the pages and picked up his quill and ink. He suspended it over the book.

"Names?" he prompted.

"Stefan and Serana," replied Stefan. The door opened. Stefan looked around to see Serana peering in through the crack in the door. She looked at him. He gestured her to come in, she shook her head.

"One more thing, I do have a special request,"said Stefan.

The monk looked at him.

"You see," continued Stefan. He looked back to see if Serana was still watching him. She was. "My Serana. She is a little uncomfortable with a temple."

The monk looked at him, confused.

"I see," he said.

"Quite," continued Stefan. "So could we have our wedding outside? In a forest for example?"

The monk gave him a look of confusion.

"This is a most unusual request," said the monk. "I've not heard of this before."

"I'll pay you whatever you want," said Stefan.

"Oh sir," said the monk. "That's not necessary. I'm sure we can arrange something. Do you know where precisely you would like to get married?"

"We haven't decided yet," replied Stefan.

"Very well," said the monk. "Well when you have made your decision you should send me a courier at the earliest possible convenience."

"I shall," said Stefan. "Thank you."

He stood up and bowed in politeness. The monk nodded. Stefan turned and exited towards the door. Serana watched him coming towards her and she smiled again.

"Thank you," said Stefan.

The monk nodded and gestured him to the door. Stefan joined Serana and they exited the temple and down the stairs.

The monk caught sight of Serana as he closed the door. Serana looked away quickly and turned her attention to the amulet of Stefan's hand.

"Let me see that," said Serana reaching for it. Stefan handed it to her and she looked at it. Her red eyes narrowed as she studied the amulet carefully. It was bronze in colour had a glowing blue circle in the middle.

"Who has to wear this?" she asked as they walked through the market to the main gate.

"Me," he said.

They exited through the main gate. Serana was automatically assuming that they were going to mount his horse. However, he walked straight past it. Serana raced to catch up with him. She walked by his side as he past a small farm and lead her into a clearing overlooking the inlet where Riften stood. The clearing was surrounded by various trees and flowers. It was a riot of colour. Serana beamed as she looked at their surroundings. He stopped in the centre of the clearing.

"It's gorgeous," she gasped her eyes widened in delight.

Stefan pulled on the amulet and turned to face her. Serana looked up at him. He then took her hand and looked deep into her eyes. He swallowed nervously. Serana's lip shook, she knew exactly what was coming. His hand was sweating. Hers slipped out of his grip. She took it back and held it firmly. Slowly he descended onto one knee. Serana watched him and her eyes began to well up.

"Serana Volkihar," he said softly. "Will you marry me? Will you be with me from this day until the end of our days?"

Serana looked down at him. Her red eyes were filled with tears of happiness. They flowed down her face. Stefan looked up at her, his hand in hers, kneeling on the ground.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Yes I will."

He sprang up and they threw their arms around each other. Serana squeezed him as tightly as she could. He stroked her hair softly. Their lips met and he kissed her lovingly. He could feel the tears wet on her face. He wiped them off and kissed her once more.


	11. Chapter Ten

"I would like to see my mother," said Serana as they rode back to Falkreath that evening. She was clutching Stefan's waist tightly. The Amulet of Mara sat around Stefan's neck as they rode slowly on the deserted road. "I want to tell her our news."

Stefan looked back at her.

"Are you sure she will approve of you marrying a mortal like me?"he asked.

"After everything you have done for me," she said. "She has no reason to object."

She looked up at the evening sky.

"We could be a family again,"she said sighing in relief.

"Okay," he said. "We'll go North from Whiterun and ride through the night to get there."

"Aren't we going to stop for the night?" asked Serana.

"No," said Stefan. "That will take longer."

"But you will be tired Stefan," said Serana concerned. "It's a long journey, I don't want you to be too tired."

She caressed his waist lovingly.

"Furthermore," she continued batting her eyelashes at him. "I'd like to have some time alone with my future husband."

He looked back at her. She tilted her head to the side and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Her red eyes glowed and she was smiling mischievously, exposing her fangs.

"It will make it harder for the vampires to track us during daylight," he said. "Okay, let's stop."

He turned into Whiterun, parked his horse and they entered the city. Stefan opened the door to Breezehome. Lydia saw them enter. She stood up automatically.

"Thank you Lydia," he said.

"It's my honour my thane," she said. She looked at Serana and turned to leave the house.

The door closed and Serana threw her arms around Stefan. Their lips met and they kissed passionately.

"Do you think Valerica will approve of our eloping?" asked Stefan stroking her hair.

"I don't care," said Serana. "I've made my choice. She is just going to accept it."

She kissed him lovingly.

"I love you Stefan," she said softly. "I've waited thousands of years for you, nothing is going to separate us."

She hugged him tightly. He stroked her hair softly as she squeezed him as tightly as she could. He could feel her cold hands around his waist. A feeling that was surreal but one that he enjoyed.

"I'm sorry," said Serana looking up at him. "I can feel how warm you are, but I'm so cold."

Stefan looked into her eyes. He stroked her face and kissed her nose.

"It doesn't matter,"he said soothingly. "It just makes me want to hug you tighter."

She beamed at him and rested her head on his chest. He hugged her tightly, stroking her hair.

The next morning dawned bright and cold. Stefan awoke slowly, but he was alone. He sat up and looked around the bedroom.

"Serana?" he called looking around the room.

He saw her looking out of the open window. She looked over to him as he called her name. She beamed at him. She was fully dressed, wearing the armour he made for her and her Vampire boots.

He sighed and relief and watched her.

"I woke up early to watch the sunrise," she said. "It's beautiful."

She rested her head on her elbow and watched the sun slowly making its way up the mountain in the distance. Stefan got up and went to join her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Serana placed her hands on his and caressed them softly. She then kissed his neck gently, she scratched his skin with her fangs. She then kissed him lovingly.

She turned so they were facing each other and they kissed lovingly. He ran his fingers through her hair and slowly down her back. He then kissed her neck, using his teeth to bite her neck softly. Serana made a small noise of pleasure and closed her eyes. He kissed her once again, deeply and passionately.

"Stefan," she whispered desperately. "Stefan."

"Yes my Serana?" asked Stefan.

"We have to go to Castle Volkihar," she said as he kissed her neck. "Mother is waiting for us."

He kissed her deeply once more and they paused their amorous activities. She kissed him again.

"Get dressed Dragonborn," she commanded. "We've got a long ride."

She turned to look at the view outside as he pulled on his armour. Once he was finished, she turned to look at him. She kissed him again.

"My handsome saviour," she said happily.

"My ravishing vampire," he replied.

He turned and made his way to the stairs. He descended them as Serana followed closely behind him. He reached across the table and pulled a goblet close to him. He took out a dagger and slid it across his skin. Serana watched him, with a pained expression on her face. Even though she knew he did this for her everyday, it was still something she found painful to see.

He filled the goblet and moved his uninjured hand across the wound. It healed instantly and he handed her the goblet. Serana took it and began to drink slowly.

As she was drinking, Stefan walked into the alchemy lab and picked up a small bottle of potion. He uncorked it and drank it in one. He then returned to Serana who drained the goblet. She placed it on the table and looked up at Stefan.

"Castle Volkihar," he said. "Come my Serana."

She beamed and made her way to the door. He arrived first and opened it for her. She walked through it out onto the Whiterun streets. He closed it behind him. Serana took his arm and he lead her to his waiting horse.


	12. Chapter Eleven

The small boat brushed against the shore of the island where Castle Volkihar stood. He climbed out and proffered his hand to Serana. She took it and he held her hand as she stepped out of the boat. He looked up at the imposing castle. The last time he had been here, he had been with the Dawn-guard. He and Serana had killed her father. It wasn't place that he much enjoyed returning to. It was also the place where Serana had suffered her lonely childhood and her horrific ordeal from Molag Bol. Serana could sense that something was bothering him because she took his hand and squeezed it softly.

"We won't be here long," she said reassuringly. Still holding his hand she led him up the stone walkway towards the main doors of the castle. The gargoyles, despite being inanimate were imposing and incredibly life-like. He shuddered as they walked past them. He clutched the hilt of his sword. Serana felt him shudder and gripped his hand tighter. She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. They walked up the path in silence. The sea choppy sea lapped against the rocks and the air was thick was salt. He could taste it in his mouth. It was also unusually dark and gloomy, compared the mainland they had just left behind. The fog sat heavily around the castle as the approached it.

They reached the front door. Serana lifted one of the metal rings and turned it. The ancient locks lifted and the door creaked open. Serana lead him into the semi-dark hallway and closed the door behind them throwing them into darker, semi-darkness. The fire on the torches flickered in the breeze created by the movement of the door. The fire was only just adequate to illuminate the room. Serana lead him along the corridor towards the great hall.

Valerica sat at the end of the long table with her back to the fire. She looked up as she saw the twosome standing at the balcony overlooking the hall.

"Mother!" called Serana beaming.

She darted down the stairs and ran towards her mother.

"Serana!" replied Valerica in a tone of complete surprise. She stood up as her daughter approached her. They embraced tightly. Valerica spotted Stefan coming down the stairs. She greeted him with a smile.

"Stefan," she said. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"It's good to see you again Valerica," he said as Valerica released her daughter. He took her hand and kissed it politely.

"What brings you here Serana?" asked Valerica looking at them both curiously.

Serana took Stefan's arm.

"We have something to tell you mother,"began Serana. She looked up at Stefan. He smiled encouragingly.

"Me and Stefan are engaged," she said confidently. "Engaged to be married."

Whatever Valerica was expecting, It certainly wasn't this. She sat down slowly and looked at her daughter.

"Engaged..?" she began.

"..To be married," finished Serana.

Valerica was silent for a moment. Serana didn't say anything, giving her mother time to process the information.

Serana looked up at Stefan again. She took a seat next to her mother at the table. Stefan hesitated and sat next to Serana.

"Am I being truthful in saying that your mind is set?"asked Valerica at last.

"Yes," said Serana defiantly. "Nothing you say can change it."

Valerica looked at her daughter. She then looked at Stefan.

"He's a mortal," said Valerica. "And you are a daughter of Coldharbour. A pure blooded vampire."

"Yes," said Serana. She knew this already.

"Does he truly know you Serana?" asked Valerica. "Truly."

"Stefan has spent more time getting to know me then you and father," she replied fiercely. Her red eyes began glowing with anger.

"Serana," said Valerica in a scandalised tone. "I..."

"I don't want to hear your sermon mother," cut in Serana. "So save your words. You can't talk me out of this. I have made my decision."

Valerica looked at her daughter. Her expression blank.

"Serana," she said. "I would like to talk to you in private."

"No mother," replied Serana. "Anything you have to say you can say it to us both."

Valerica looked at them both. She sighed.

"Serana," she said quietly. "He is a mortal. He won't live forever like us. One day Sovengarde is going to take him."

Serana looked at Stefan.

"I don't care," she said. She took his hand and squeezed it lovingly. "The limited years we will have together are certainly going to be better than those immortal ones I've lived so far."

Her mother gave her a pitied look.

"What about blood Serana?" she asked. "You can't ignore your needs."

"Stefan gives me his blood,"said Serana proudly. "Everyday."

Valerica looked at her.

"Everyday?"she asked.

"Yes," said Stefan. He showed her the day old wound on his hand. He kept his hand like this as Serana had requested him to.

Valerica looked at his cut hand. She took it and observed it carefully.

"Valerica," he said quietly. "I understand your reticence. I'm not one of you. I understand Serana is a vampire."

He turned to look at Serana. Her eyes were illuminated with anger. He continued,

"You must understand that in all the time we have been together I have never hurt her or allowed any harm to come to her. I love Serana with all my heart, just the way she is."

Valerica looked at him. She then looked at her daughter, whose anger was abating to make way for a sweet smile.

"Truly?" asked Valerica.

Stefan nodded.

"Yes," he repeated. "Truly."

Valerica was silent for a moment. She looked at them both and gave them a small nod.

"Very well," she said.

She looked at them both.

"I can see that you make my daughter very happy," said Valerica. "I'm not going to stand in the way of your happiness. You have my blessing."

Serana looked at Valerica.

"Really?"she asked.

"Really," repeated Valerica.

Serana hugged her mother tightly.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

Valerica nodded. She then turned her attention to Stefan.

"Please take care of my daughter,"she pleaded. "Keep her safe and please, don't break her heart. I can't see her suffer any more."

"You have my word Valerica," he said.

She nodded and turned her attention to Serana, who was still hugging her.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Stefan sat at the long table of Castle Volkihar. Joining him at the table was an ink pot and a piece of paper. He sat writing a note with his back to the fire. The note read as follows,

'Temple of Mara,

This is a letter of confirmation for the upcoming wedding of Stefan and Serana Volkihar. It has been scheduled to take place on 3rd of Sun's Dusk at Autumn-shade Clearing. Please make all the necessary arrangements.

Stefan.

Thane of Falkreath.'

He signed the note with his name and placed the quill into the ink pot. He then sat for a moment waiting for the ink to dry. Serana entered the room from the large double doors at the back of the room. He heard the door close and looked up. Serana gracefully descended the stairs. He smiled as he watched her approach him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What's that?" she asked reading it.

"A note for the Temple of Mara in Riften," he replied. "I'm going to send it by courier tomorrow morning."

"Autumn-shade clearing?"asked Serana.

"It's the place I proposed to you," he said.

"I remember," she said happily. "It's beautiful there."

Her eyes glazed over as she reminisced back to it.

"You can seal it with our family seal," suggested Serana.

"But I'm not a Volkihar," said Stefan.

"Not yet," corrected Serana. "On the 3rd of Sun's Dusk you will be."

She pecked him on the cheek again.

"Let me see where mother keeps the seals," she said.

Serana turned and walked towards the main hall. He watched her leave, the hem of her leather armour billowing as she walked. She returned a moment later carrying a candle, a small pan with wax and a seal.

"Do you know how to seal a letter?"she asked as she sat down.

"No," he replied.

"I thought all high born boys learned how to seal letters," she said surprised.

"I thought all high born girls knew how to ride horses," joked Stefan.

Serana frowned at him, but there was a hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm not high born," he explained. "My mother owned an inn and my father was a steward."

"Let me show you," she said sweetly.

She took the letter and folded it into three. She then heated the pan of wax of top of the candle. Once it had melted she removed the pan and poured a small amount where the folds met. She then took the Volkihar seal and pressed down hard. The seal was embossed on the wax and sealed the letter securely. She then slid it across the table to him.

"Thank you,"he said.

Serana smiled sweetly at him as she moved all the items aside.

"You should come outside and see the courtyard," she said. "Mother takes good care of her flowers."

She stood up and gestured for him to follow her. He got up. Serana took his arm and lead him out to the courtyard. His jaw dropped as she lead him through the doors.

He remembered the last time he came here. It was overgrown and dying. The flowers had long since died and castle debris littered the area. Now however, it was like an entirely different place. Every single garden was a riot of different colours. Lavenders, Death Bells and mountain flowers to name a few. Several fungus species complimented the flowers with Namira's Rot, Bleeding Crowns and Imp Stools to name but a few.

"Wow,"he gasped looking around. "This is quite a garden you've got here Valerica."

"Oh it's nothing," she said dismissively leaning against her rake. "When you are immortal, you have all the time in the world to tend a garden."

He looked around the garden once more. Despite the castle having a feeling of oppression and littered with bad memories he felt at peace in this garden.

"Serana has always enjoyed nature and flowers," said Stefan sitting at a bench facing the moon dial. "I can see where she inherited it from."

"We're going to get married outside mother," said Serana happily looking around the gardens.

"I can't recall any Skyrim weddings taking place outside," said Valerica. "What's wrong with a temple?"

Serana's face changed at the speed of light. Her expression changed from happiness to anger in the time it took Stefan to look over to Valerica. Serana placed her hands on her hips and scowled her.

"Mother," she said scandalised. "How could you suggest such a thing. After what...what we went through."

Stefan got up. He bolted over to Serana and put his arms around her. She hugged him tightly.

"I apologise," said Valerica. "I spoke out of turn. But even so, it's been thousands of years Serana..."

"...I haven't forgotten mother," she said fiercely. "I will never forget."

She gave her mother a piercing look. Her red eyes glowed and narrowed in fury. Being undead, she was unable to produce body heat but at this moment he was sure he could feel her radiating heat, like a burning fire. Serana had left his grasp and he could see lightning crackling on the palms of her hands.

"Forgive me Serana," said Valerica calmly. "I didn't mean any...I apologise."

There was a heavy silence between them. A silence so heavy he could feel it weighing down on his shoulders. Serana looked at Valerica, the lightning sparks on her palms. Valerica had raised a ward. Stefan, fearful of a fight had cast 'Stone flesh'. Serana heard the spell being cast and she looked back at him. It was unfair to involve him in this dispute. Furthermore, he was a mortal. Both her and Valerica were powerful mages, any spell they cast could potentially be fatal to him. She screwed up her eyes and tried to forget her anger.

Slowly the lightning on the palms of her hands began to dissipate. Valerica lowered her ward and Stefan removed his stone flesh spell.

"Forgive me Serana," said Valerica quietly. Serana gave her a dirty look and turned away. Stefan stood rooted to the spot. He looked from Valerica to Serana. Gingerly he made his way to Serana and put his arm around her. She allowed him to do so and rested her head on his shoulders.

Valerica watched her daughter being comforted by Stefan. It was clear, this was true love. Despite their enormous differences, they truly loved each other.

"I forgive you mother," said Serana quietly after a moment. She turned away and looked up at Stefan. He stroked her hair and she smiled at him. Valerica leaned her rake against a nearby tree.

"Come," she said. "I have something to show you."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Valerica lead them both up the enormous wooden staircase. It was so ancient that it creaked when they placed their feet on the stairs. Little puffs of dust wafted from the cracks in the wood as they climbed. Valerica lead the way, with Serana behind her and Stefan bringing up the rear. They reached the top and walked along a large balconied hallway overlooking the great hall. Valerica lead them down a corridor to their left. They walked in silence, their footsteps echoing down the ancient passageways.

They reached a large wooden door. Valerica stopped and turned to face them.

"Stefan," she said. The third door down is the drawing room. "Please wait there for a moment. I need to speak to my daughter alone."

"Stefan can come with us," protested Serana.

"No," said Valerica more firmly than she intended. "He must wait in the drawing room."

She turned to him.

"Please,"she insisted. She pointed down the corridor.

He kissed Serana on the cheek and strolled off down the corridor. He opened the third door and entered the room. Once she was sure he was out of earshot she turned to Serana.

"Mother," she began.

"Come with me," cut in Valerica. She opened the door and lead her to a large dressing room. Dark shapes could be made out in windowless room.

Valerica cast the candle light spell to illuminate the various candles on the walls. Serana blinked as her eyes adjusted. There were various cabinets and wardrobes pushed against the walls. At the far end of the room built into the back wall was a large wardrobe. Valerica walked over to it and opened the double doors.

"Mother..." began Serana.

"I haven't seen it for centuries," began Valerica. "I hope it fits you."

Serana remained silent. She stood with her hands on her hips watching her mother curiously.

Valerica began sifting through a huge collection of clothes. Some of them were centuries old or centuries out of fashion; or both.

"There it is," she said at last.

She cast the telepathy spell and a leather case emerged from the collection of clothing in the ancient wardrobe. The object hovered and fixed itself on a metal hook attached to the door. Valerica began unbuckling the straps on the case. Serana watched her and began to help. As they unbuckled the straps the object inside began to reveal itself. It was made of a wispy, willowy material in pure black. Once all the straps had been opened it revealed itself to be a pure black dress,

"It's a dress," said Serana observantly.

"Not just any dress," said Valerica. "It's my wedding dress from when I married your father."

Serana looked at her and then looked at the dress. It looked almost identical to the wedding dresses that mortal women wore when they got married, except it was pure black. There was a netted veil and a plunge bust. It came complete with silk gloves in the same colour as the dress. At the rear of the garment a long train flowed out of the back. Serana's red eyes took in every detail of the dress and she issued a small gasp of delight.

"It's lovely mother," said Serana and she meant it. "It must be quite old."

"It was hand crafted in the first century," replied Valerica.

Serana gasped.

"Wow," she said softly.

"I hope it fits you," said Valerica.

She turned the dress around and began to untie the leather ties at the rear. Once they were opened enough she turned to Serana.

"Try it on," requested Valerica.

Serana slowly removed her armour and stripped to her underwear. She stood nervously as her mother helped her into the dress. Serana pulled it on as her mother began tying the straps at the rear. Serana winced several times as Valerica tied them as tight as she could. After several minutes arduous labour the dress was as tight as it could be.

"I can barely breathe mother," gasped Serana.

She was a slender young woman, but Valerica had really tied the dress as tightly as she dared.

"That's the idea," she Valerica. "Show everyone your slender figure Serana."

Valerica stood back and looked at her daughter in the dress.

If there was any word she could use, it would be beautiful. But some how beautiful didn't really say it. Serana was absolutely gorgeous in her mothers old wedding dress. Elegant. Simply elegant. Her long dark hair flowed neatly down the shoulders. Her pale skin and red eyes stood out against the darkness of the garment. The train stretched out behind her like a river of sapphires. Serana looked herself up and down. Valerica emitted a small sob of joy.

"Oh Serana," she sobbed happily. "If only you could see yourself."

"Don't be cruel mother," she said looking at herself up and down. "You know I don't have a reflection."

She checked herself out once again.

"I'm beautiful aren't I?" she asked.

Valerica nodded fighting to restrain her waterworks.

"Why are you crying mother?"asked Serana approaching her.

"My Serana," she said. "My only daughter getting married."

"He's a good man," said Serana. "You should be proud."

Valerica nodded.

"I am," she said.

For the first time in what felt like centuries she pulled her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you mother," said Serana quietly.

Valerica hugged her daughter tightly, almost unwilling to let her go. Valerica released her daughter.

"Where is your wedding?"she asked.

"3rd of Sun's Dusk at Autumn-shade Clearing," replied Serana as her mother dried her eyes on a handkerchief from her robes.

"I will be there," she said.

"Stefan can take you there," said Serana. "He's got a horse."

"Oh no," said Valerica. "I can take a carriage. No need to bother yourself."

"Stefan,"repeated Serana. "I must show him my dress. He's got to see it."

"No!" called Valerica darted to the door and closing it as Serana opened it. "He cannot see it before the wedding day. It is bad luck."

Serana put her hands on her hips and glared at her mother.

"Bad luck?" repeated Serana. "We are vampires mother, we create bad luck for the mortals."

"Be that as it may,"said Valerica. "We are still women and it's tradition that he doesn't see you before your day. Trust me."

Serana sighed.

"As you wish," she said. "Please help me remove it. I would like to see my Stefan."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The door to the drawing room opened. Serana looked in to see Stefan sitting by the fire engrossed in a book he had picked up from the book shelf. He looked up as he saw Serana. He beamed at her. Serana beamed in return.

"Are you alright?"she asked.

"Yes," he said. "I was just reading this book. It's most intriguing."

He showed her the cover. It read, 'The Immortal Blood'.

Serana beamed at him, exposing her fangs.

"What were you and Valerica doing?"he asked.

Serana entered the room and kissed him from behind before taking a seat next to him by the fire.

"Mother wanted to show me something,"she said. "Something for our wedding."

"Lovely," he said.

"But you can't see it until the day," she explained. "It's bad luck."

"Understood,"said Stefan.

She got up and sat on his lap, she then put her arm around him and kissed him deeply. They sat in silence together, staring into the fire. Serana rested her head on his shoulder, their eyes met and she kissed him once again. He stroked her hair and touched her face gently. It was addictive, feeling her cold body against his. Serana kissed his neck, scratching his skin with her fangs once again.

"Stefan," she whispered scratching his neck with her fangs. "I'm hungry."

He reached down and began to draw his iron dagger.

"No," she said. "I'm hungry for you."

She kissed him once more. Deeply and more forcefully. Stefan ran his fingers through her hair and down her back slowly. He kissed and bit her neck gently. Serana made a small noise of pleasure.

"Stefan," she whispered desperately. "Stefan."

Their lips met and they kissed lovingly again. He kissed her face and moved down to her neck. He kissed her collarbone and moved down to shoulders. Serana threw her head back and closed her eyes.

Her long hair billowed behind her. He kissed her collar, moving down her neck slowly towards her chest. Serana ran her fingers through his long, red hair. He moved up to her her face and kissed her passionately once again.

"Serana," he whispered. "Serana."

"Yes my Stefan," she replied.

"We shouldn't," he said.

"Why?"asked Serana as she fumbled with his armour.

"We're not married," he replied. "We should wait."

Serana unbuckled his armour and kissed his neck her fangs grazing his skin.

"I've waited a thousand years for you," she whispered firmly. "I can't wait any more."

Stefan ran his hands down her back. He moved them around her waist and fiddled with the buckle at the front of her armour. He then opened her armour and crept his hand up her bare, white skin. His hand cupped her breasts. Serana made a small noise of pleasure as his warm hand made good with her cold skin. He kissed her neck lovingly as he touched her.

Serana adjusted her position so she was straddling his waist. She kissed him deeply and forcefully. He moved his lips down her torso, kissing her cold skin lovingly. Serana grabbed his head and pulled on his long hair.

"Stefan,"she cried softly. "Stefan."

He moved his hands down her back. His warm hands and lips caressing every part of her cold flesh. Serana could feel his heartbeat increasing rapidly.

"Oh goodness," she gasped. "Your heart is beating so fast for me."

In one movement he took hold of her waist and stood up. Serana wrapped her legs around him and fixed her arms around his neck. She was kissing him intently as he carried her from the chair and lay her on the fur rug in front of the fire. He lay her down and mounted her. He kissed her slender body lovingly, slowly moving down her chest to her stomach. Serana made a small noise of intense pleasure.

Their lips met and he kissed her again. He pulled her up to the sitting position and ran his fingers through her tousled hair. Serana pulled off his under shirt. She kissed him again as he lay down again on the fur rug. He pulled off her boots and he clumsily removed his own with his feet. He then looked into her eyes as he lay on top of her.

"Nervous?"he asked.

Serana could see that he was sweating. Little beads of sweat glinted in the light of the fire.

"No," she whispered. "You?"

He kissed her reassuringly.

"No,"he replied.

Serana pulled him closer to her and kissed him deeply once more. The fire burned brightly, casting elongated shadows of their amorous activities across the large drawing room walls.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

By the next morning the fire had burned itself out. The ashes littered the grate of the fire, their life essence extinguished. The sun shone through the blacked out window, casting an eerie shadowed light in the drawing room. Several items of clothing were strewn across the floor next to the dead fire. Serana's armour was in a heap on the chair. Stefan's armour had littered the surrounding area. The owners of these abandoned clothes were lying fast asleep on the fur rug. Stefan lay on the rug, Serana resting her head on his chest, laying on her side, with one hand on Stefan's face and the other around his waist.

Both of them were fast asleep, a throw from the couch had been commandeered as a makeshift blanket. Stefan lay with his arms around Serana. Serana's hair, usually neat and straight, was now messed up and lay tousled over his bare chest. She awoke slowly, she looked up to see her lover still fast asleep. She kissed his heart and rest her head on it, listening to it beating slowly. Serana lay with her head on his chest. It was so peaceful, listening to him sleeping deeply and feeling his heart beating. She had this wonderful feeling of ecstasy that she had never experienced before. She sighed happily and watched him sleeping.

Stefan stirred and he awoke slowly. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Serana watching him wake up. He smiled as he saw her. Serana beamed back at him as she rested her head on his chest. She felt his heart beat speed up as he saw her.

"It's beating fast again," she said happily.

He leaned down and attempted to kiss her hair. Serana moved and their lips met instead.

"Good morning Stefan," she said ecstatically.

"Good morning my Serana," he replied.

They lay in silence for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" asked Stefan. "Do you feel alright?"

"Yes," replied Serana smiling at him. "Never better."

She kissed him once again.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

There was silence once more.

"How are you feeling?" asked Serana.

"Surreal," he replied smiling. "I woke up with a beautiful lady in my arms. I'm not sure if I'm dreaming."

Serana smiled to herself. He used the term 'lady' and not 'vampire'. He also used the term 'dreaming', whereas most mortals see the vampire as the stuff of nightmares. She scratched her fangs against his neck and pinched his waist firmly.

"How about now?"she asked playfully.

Stefan made a small noise of pain.

"Yes," he said as she pinched him. "It's real, it's real."

She beamed at him and they kissed once more. In one movement she had leapt onto him and straddled his waist. Her red eyes glowed mischievously as she looked into his deep brown ones.

He stroked her face and moved her tousled hair from her face.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world," he said looking into her eyes.

Serana beamed at him. He loved the way she smiled. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Even though he knew it was real, he was unable to believe it. Just then, this tender moment was interrupted by a faint rumbling noise. Stefan looked down at his stomach. After not eating and all their amorous activities he was famished.

Serana looked down at the source of the rumbling noise. His stomach was empty. She giggled as his stomach rumbled again.

"Wait here my strong warrior," she said. "I'll be back with something to eat."

She kissed him passionately before she climbed off of him. Serana grabbed a throw from another couch and wrapped it around her naked lily white body.

She winked at him flirtingly and turned to leave. He watched her walk away, her long curtain of hair swaying as she walked. She reached the door, she opened it and looked back at it. She smiled at him and left the room, the door swaying on its hinges. Stefan sat on the fur rug, looking into the ashes of the dead fire. The book he was reading from last night caught his eye.

Immortal, living forever. He knew of course what this meant except he never really understood it. At least until now. Serana, he knew was immortal. No matter what happened she could never get old, never get sick and she could never die. He himself knew as a mortal he was susceptible to all of these things. Immortality was something all humans fantasised about. But every mortal, even Stefan himself, knows one day death would come for him and he would have to leave Serana alone in this world. Immortality was now a trait that he was willing to chase. The end of his days were not enough, he wanted Serana...forever. In this world of magic and alchemy, immortality couldn't impossible to obtain. There had to be a way. He needed to find a way to join her, in death.

The door opened once more and Serana stood in the doorway. The throw still wrapped tightly around her slender body. Her hair was still tousled but slightly tidier than before. She beamed at him as she saw him waiting for her. Her fangs exposed as she smiled. Stefan looked at his chosen bride. In the low light of the room, it was almost as if she was shimmering again. The weak sunlight played around her long hair, making it glow in the shadowy room. Her red eyes were bright with happiness as she slowly entered the room. A fully laden breakfast tray completed this vision of perfection.

She walked slowly towards him carefully carrying the tray on her petite hands. She placed on the rug in front of him. The tray was laden with Venison, various fruits, cheese and bread. There was also a jug of ale and two empty goblets. She sat next time and kissed him lovingly.

"Eat well my strong warrior," she said playfully.

"Thank you my ravishing Vampire," he replied smiling.

He leaned across the tray and pulled his iron dagger from his belt. He held his hand over an empty goblet.

"Let me," she said.

He looked over to her. She held out her hand for the dagger. He gave it to her. She held his hand steady and made an incision as gently as she could across the palm of his hand. She then suspended his bleeding hand over the goblet and brimmed it. She then cast a healing spell over his hand and the wound healed instantly. He was surprised, he didn't feel any pain like before.

"How did you do that?"he asked. "It was so painless."

Serana smiled at him. As a Vampire, she knew how to cut a human without causing pain.

She raised the goblet to her lips. She then gestured for him to eat.

"Eat," she said. "I think you need it."

She wasn't wrong. As he took the first bite and swallowed it. His mouth watered and he felt the food slide down his oesophagus. He was sure he could hear it clatter into his empty stomach. He ate hungrily, careful not to consume his meal too quickly, It was rude to eat too fast in front of a lady. Serana took a drink of his blood he had given her, then something occurred to him.

"Serana," he began as he swallowed. "My blood. What does it taste like?"

She looked at him puzzled.

"Blood I suppose," she replied.

"No," continued Stefan. "Let me rephrase the question. Does my food intake effect the blood you drink?"

She looked at him and thought about it for a moment.

"In a manner," she replied. "If I were drinking blood from someone who ate a lot of nutrient enriched food that it would certainly be more beneficial for me."

Stefan looked at the Venison he was eating. He then put it back on the plate and picked up some of the fruits.

"Why the concern?"she asked.

"I should eat better," he said.

Serana beamed at him. She loved how he always thought about her needs first. Even if it meant he sacrificed something, he would always make sure she would always get the best of everything.

"You're too sweet Stefan," she said kissing him on the cheek. "I don't mind what you eat, I will always be thankful you give me your blood."

He shook his head, his mouth full of red apple.

"No," he said. "I should eat better, for both of us. Only the best for my Serana."

She beamed at him and watching him eating hungrily. There was nothing to be said. They simply sat in silence. That was the mark of a good relationship, you are able to stay in the same room as your life partner and remain in complete silence with no awkwardness between them. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of Stefan eating and Serana drinking her goblet. She finished her goblet and turned to watch him eat. There was a slight look of expectancy in her eyes.

"Did you want some more?" he asked as he saw her looking at him.

"I can wait," she said as he devoured another apple. He refused to make her wait. He held out his hand.

"Go on," he said. "Take as much as you want."

Serana picked up the dagger, she raised it and then lowered it again.

"I can't," she said lowering the dagger.

"Why?"he asked.

"It's too much. It's not right,"she replied.

"Serana," he said firmly touching her face with his apple juice soaked hand. "Whatever you need, I am happy to provide."

He took the dagger from her hand, he then opened his other hand and filled her goblet once more, sealing it with the healing spell.

"Here," he said presenting it to her. "I think you need it too."

Serana beamed at him. The tips of her fangs could be seen from her top lip. His heart jolted, the sight of her fangs. There was something attractive about them.

She was so seductive as she sat on the rug drinking her goblet. The throw perfectly covered her body and her hair fell untidily upon it. Her shocking red lips stood out on her lily white skin. Her blood red eyes seemed to glow in the morning sunlight. Stefan watched her. Serana looked up from her goblet and noticed him watching her.

"Did you need something?"she asked her sultry voice echoing around the room.

He shook his head. She returned to her blood meal as he continued to watch her.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The door to the four shields tavern opened. Stefan emerged alone. Serana had chosen to remain on his horse to wait for him and guard her wedding dress.

She smiled as she saw him. He had just paid a courier to deliver his message to Riften. He mounted his horse. He pulled the reigns and they cantered slowly in the direction of Falkreath.

Serana held onto his waist tightly. Even though she was used to the feeling of riding a horse, she wanted to hold onto his waist because she liked it. They rode in silence, the wind whistling around them. Serana rested her head on his back as she held onto his waist. The journey was so relaxing that she had begun to feel sleepy. Slowly, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

It was almost midnight before they had arrived at Lake-view Manor. His horse slowed to a stop outside the property. He looked behind him to see Serana had fallen into a deep sleep. He rested her head on the leather case as he dismounted carefully. He removed her right foot from the stirrup and made his way around his horse. He then removed her left foot before putting his arm around her chest. He gently lifted her from horseback and placed his other arm around her legs.

Serana noticed a change in her position and she awoke slowly.

"Stefan?"she whispered sleepily seeing his face and smiling.

She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. He opened the front door with his shoulder and carried her through the door way towards the stairs. He carried her up the stairs, along the corridor and laid her down gently on his bed. He then turned to leave the room. Serana gripped his belt.

"Come to bed," she muttered sleepily.

"I will my Serana," he said. "Momentarily. First, I need to collect your case from Valerica."

She released his belt.

"Don't be too long," she demanded still in a stupor of semi-consciousness.

Stefan left the room. He exited the house and unloaded the leather case containing Serana's dress. He carried it into the house, and placed it onto the floor. He was about to shut the door when he heard a noise outside.

He froze, clutching the hilt of his Dragonbone sword. He looked around outside. His horse had cantered off to the stables to get some well earned rest. It was pitch black and he could see nothing. He cast the detect life spell. Nothing. Satisfied he closed the door. A second later he opened it again, he cast the detect dead spell to find two objects hiding in the bushes nearby. Vampires!

He cast a flaming familiar. The flaming wolf bounded menacingly towards the hiding Vampires. It exploded in a ball of fire causing the Vampires to yelp in pain. The fire burned their skin.

"Stefan!" they hissed. "Your blood is mine."

They ran from the bushes and ran towards him. Stefan drew his sword. One of them lunged at him. He raised his shield and blocked the blow. The Vampire staggered. Stefan slashed at it. The vampire screamed in pain.

Its companion lunged at Stefan. Stefan blocked it, barely. The force staggered Stefan. He slammed his shield into the Vampire's face. Its nose broke, spilling blood everywhere. Stefan lunged his sword into the Vampire. He opened its chest. It fell to the floor in a pool of undead blood. The first Vampire, outraged of the death of his companion lunged at Stefan.

Serana, who was asleep upstairs heard the commotion. She awoke with a start. Her Vampire senses could detect another of her kind. She leapt up, threw open the door and sprinted down the stairs. She jumped the last three stairs to see Stefan putting a tremendous fight against the advancing Vampire.

Stefan raised his shield as blow after blow hit him from the Vampire's Ebony sword. Stefan lunged his sword at the Vampire. The Vampire jumped backward. He lunged at Stefan once again. Stefan thrust his sword at the Vampire, his shield raised. He caught the Vampire in the arm. Blood gushed from the severed Artery. Furious, the Vampire lunged at him again.

"No!" cried Serana. "Not my Stefan!"

Serana grabbed an Ebony war axe from the weapon rack. She raised it and sprinted to the the Vampire. She brought it down on the Vampires shoulder, cutting off his arm. She then kicked him aside and sliced her axe through the air decapitating him. His headless body fell slowly to the floor. Stefan looked at Serana breathing heavily.

"What?"she asked returning the look.

"That's my girl," he said in awe. He sheathed his sword, dropping his shield and pulled Serana close to him.

Serana dropped the Ebony war axe with an almighty clang on the wooden floor. They kissed deeply and passionately.

"Are all Vampires this much trouble?"he asked flirtingly.

Serana cocked her eyebrows at him as they kissed once more. Stefan kicked the door shut.

Frostfall, 11th of. A few days after the Vampire attacks. Serana and Stefan had been enjoying some peace and quiet. Stefan had been reading her the contents of his library. Serana sat on his lap as they passed the days together. He read her book after book and she sat on his lap listening intently. Serana loved listening to him read to her, something she never experienced when she was a child; the joy of being read to. She rested her head on his shoulder with her arm around his neck as he read and explained the historical events and stories of the centuries she was locked away. He would never tire of explaining the events to her, and was patient enough even if she found something difficult to understand. Something else that she loved, he had the patience of a saint.

The 11st of Frostfall dawned bright and cold. Stefan stood at the table of his kitchen. He was cutting up some vegetables and fruit. Since he had learned that his diet affected the blood he gave Serana he had dramatically changed his eating habits. Serana sat at a table in the garden. She was looked out over his flowers and over to the lake behind the house. A place she frequented, as she enjoyed watching the sunrise.

Stefan looked up and he saw a figure through the window. The figure approached the door and knocked on it. Stefan lowered his knife and walked over to the front door. He opened it to see a courier standing at the door.

"Stefan Volkihar?"asked the courier.

"Yes,"replied Stefan.

The courier opened his leather pouch and rifled through some papers. He pulled out a three folded one and handed it to him.

"From the Temple of Mara in Riften," he said. "Something about your wedding."

Stefan took it nervously.

"That's it," said the courier. "Got to go."

"Thanks," said Stefan.

The courier nodded. He turned and disappeared into the forest. Stefan stood at the doorway looking at the letter. He broke the seal and opened it slowly.

"Stefan Volkihar,

We regret to inform you that due to the recent Vampire attacks on our cities and hold capitals it would in poor taste for our temple to host a union of marriage involving a Vampire and a mortal such as yourself.

Thank you for your understanding.

Temple of Mara."

Stefan read and re-read the letter. He screwed it up as anger suddenly pulsed through him. He returned to the table and slammed it down in fury. He picked up the tray of food and an empty goblet. He carried it outside to where Serana was watching the sunrise, waiting for him. He placed the tray on the table, Serana looked up at him as he sat next to her. He placed the goblet in the centre of the table. He suspended his hand over it. He pulled out his dagger and was about to cut himself. But he stopped.

"Stefan?"asked Serana sweetly. "Is something the matter?"

He was silent for a moment, his hand still suspended over the empty goblet.

"Stefan," prompted Serana. "Is there something the matter?"

He looked over to her. He lowered his hand and placed the dagger on the table.

"Stefan," she said concerned. "I can tell when something is bothering you. I can see it in your eyes."

He sighed.

"Wait here," he said. He got up and retrieved the letter. He returned to her and handed it to her.

"Oh," said Serana. "It's from the temple."

Serana opened it and read it. Her face fell as she reached the end. She lowered the letter and looked at Stefan.

"I'm sorry," he said dejectedly.

"What are we going to do?" asked Serana.

Her eyes welled up and tears began rolling down her pretty face.

"We are going to get married here," he said simply in a voice of determination.

Serana looked up at him.

"Here?"she asked.

He took her hand. She stood up and he lead her to the end of the garden, down the stairs to the edge of the lake behind his house.

"Right here," he said.

Serana looked around. The scenery was indeed spectacular, much better than that of Autumn-shade Clearing. It was also devoid of hostile wildlife, thus making it safer.

"But the priests at the temple of Mara won't perform the ceremony," said Serana sadly.

"We don't need those priests," said Stefan. "We can find a priest in Falkreath to do it."

Serana wiped her eyes.

"You can?" she asked.

Stefan faced her and pulled her close to him. He wiped her eyes.

"Hey," he said soothingly. "You are my Vampire. Whatever you want, I will do everything I can to give it to you."

She smiled at him.

"Do you want to get married here?" he asked.

Serana looked around. She nodded.

"Yes," she said. "It's beautiful."

He kissed her.

"Then we shall," he said determinedly.

Serana threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She then turned her head and looked around at the surrounding area. It was indeed truly beautiful. A place where she had imagined she might get married, long before her ordeal and imprisonment. They stood in silence with their arms around each other for a moment. Eventually Serana released him.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"You are most welcome," he replied smiling down at her.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Stefan pushed his plate away. He had eaten his fill. Serana laid down her goblet, it was empty. Even though they had decided to get married here at his manor, Serana still had a small look of sadness on her pretty face. Stefan could see this and put his arm around her to comfort her.

"I'm going to fix this," he said simply.

He stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Serana as he stood up.

"I'm going to Falkreath," he replied. "They have a temple there. The priest can do our wedding for us."

"What if he refuses?" asked Serana fearfully.

"I can be very persuasive," replied Stefan.

He turned to leave and entered the rear of the property. Serana was hot on his heels.

"Stefan," she began in the same fearful tone.

He turned to look at her.

"Serana," he began softy. "Don't worry."

He took her stroked her cold face softly. Serana touched his hand and held it firmly, almost to give her a sense of security.

"We are going to be married," he said softly but firmly. "I chose you. Even if I have to travel the entire continent of Tamriel, I will find a priest to marry us."

He stroked her face reassuringly. He then kissed her forehead.

"Suppose you can't,"she said once again.

"I can be very persuasive," said Stefan again.

He then walked over to the weapon rack. He took off his Dragonbone sword. He buckled the scabbard to his belt and slid the sword into it.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said.

He made his way to the front door. Serana followed him.

Stefan saddled his horse and instead of mounting it, he left her standing in the stables looking at him confused. He then walked back to Serana who stood in the doorway.

"I've saddled my horse," he said. "If there's any trouble, get on her and say my name. She will know where to find me."

Serana nodded. Stefan stroked her face again.

"Don't worry," he said.

Serana gave him a small nod. He kissed her forehead once more. It took an eternity for him to turn and leave her standing in the doorway.

"I'll be back as soon as I can,"he replied. He walked backwards through the forest, his eyes on Serana. She watched him leaving. He stumbled on a small rock. He then decided it would be a good idea if he walked forwards. He reached the end of the path. He looked back and could see his house in the distance. Serana was still standing at the door, watching him leave. He turn right on the road and made his way towards Falkreath.

The road was deserted. He could hear voices in the distance. Up ahead was a bridge, which was home to two bandits. Both of them archers, he would never be able to get past them without being seen. Then he had a brainwave. He crept behind a small cliff with one of the bandits in his sight. He called the fury spell. His right hand glowed a sinister red colour. He took aim and fired it at the bandit nearest to him.

At once the bandit glowed red. She stood up and drew her bow. She loaded an arrow from the quiver and shot it at her companion, who was closest.

"What do you think you are doing?" he called.

He stood up, drew his bow, loaded an arrow and fired. It flew through the air and caught her in the shoulder. The furied bandit loaded another arrow and fired. It missed. He fired another. It missed.

Stefan ducked behind the rock. His sides split with silent laughter as he watched them battling each other. He peered over the rock. He tried to silently sneak past, but his body was reluctant to move. He wanted to stay, laugh and see the results of the chaos he had created.

They advanced on each other. The furied bandit drew her dagger and lunged at her companion. He drew his sword. He blocked her. She lunged at him again. He blocked it. He slashed at her. She leapt back. He slashed at her again. She jumped back. She lunged at him. He lunged at her. His sword penetrated her stomach. He pulled it out as she fell to the floor.

"That's the last of them," he said with a sigh of relief.

Stefan was still crouched behind the rock, fighting to keep his laughter silent. Once the battle was over his laughter died away. He now had to silently creep past the bandit without being seen. He emerged from behind the rock and crept slowly underneath the wooden rope bridge. The bandit, who was too occupied looking at his fallen comrade, didn't notice as Stefan crept under the bridge.

Once he was clear of the bridge, he stopped sneaking and continued his journey to Falkreath. He entered the city, which the main gate was flanked by two guards. They motioned to him as he entered. Stefan entered the quiet city and made his way towards the Hall of The Dead. Once he reached his destination, he opened the door and entered the building.

It was smaller than most places he was accustomed to. It was quite unreal to think that a temple could be this small. Nevertheless, he could find two occupants sat at the table. One of them in robes and the other in normal clothes. He approached the individual wearing the robes.

"Excuse me," began Stefan. "Runil?"

Runil looked up at him.

"Ah Stefan,"he said. "Come, please sit."

Stefan sat as requested.

"What can I do for you today?"asked Runil.

"I need a priest," replied Stefan. He decided to get right to the point. "To marry me."

The priest looked at him.

"This is a temple of Arkay," said the priest. "We don't..."

"...Yes, yes," said Stefan dismissively. "I know about Riften. But they refused to marry us."

"That's most unusual, I've never heard of that before," said Runil.

"My bride is a Vampire," replied Stefan. He decided that honesty was best in this case.

Runil looked at him.

"A...,"he began.

"Vampire, yes,"finished Stefan.

Runil was silent for a moment. Stefan gave him time to process the information.

"Well," he began at least. "This is something I've never heard of before. A mortal marrying a Vampire."

"Look," began Stefan. "We can't choose who we fall in love with, and as priest you cannot tell us who are allowed to marry. It is purely our decision."

Runil looked at him, stung.

"Now,"continued Stefan. "I intend to marry Serana and I will gladly travel the entire continent of Tamriel to find a priest who will marry us. So you can either save me the journey or this conversation is over."

Runil looked at him. It seemed that Stefan had made his point and was silent.

"I've never performed a ceremony with a mortal and a Vampire,"said Runil. "Are there any special circumstances you require?"

"Just the one," said Stefan. "We would like to get married beside the lake near my house I live at Lake-view manor, just past Pine watch."

"Very well," said Runil. "I think we can manage that. When would you like to get married?"

"As soon as possible," replied Stefan. "I'm tired of waiting. Furthermore, if left too long you might get cold feet and change your mind."

Runil gave him a patronising look. He then stood up and walked over to his schedule book.

"Today is the 11th of Frostfall," said Stefan as Runil flicked through his book.

"How are you suited for the 16th?"asked Runil.

"Perfect," said Stefan.

Runil scribbled his name and Serana's name in the book. Stefan stood up and approached the book.

"Give me a copy of that," he demanded.

Runil took a clean sheet of paper. He scrawled the details upon it and handed it to Stefan.

"We shall discuss payment after the ceremony," said Stefan.

Runil was about to argue, but then decided against it.

"Very good," he said nodding his head.

Stefan folded the paper and slid into his leather pouch.

"See you on the 16th," said Stefan.

Runil gave him a small smile.

Stefan turned to leave. He opened the door and exited the building. He then made his way to Dead Man's Drink. He was about to open the door when someone had already beaten him to it. A courier exited.

"Wait," said Stefan.

"I'm in a rush," said the courier. "I can't stop."

"I'll give you 300 coin to make my deliveries first," said Stefan.

"Can't," replied the courier.

"Fine 500," said Stefan urgently.

"Now you're talking," he said. "What do you need?"

"I need you to send some letters to these places as fast as you can," said Stefan.

He lead the courier into the tavern and to a corner table of the room. Stefan then grabbed several pieces of empty paper and began scribbling the following,

"You are invited to the wedding of Stefan and Serana Volkihar at Lake-view manor on 16th Frostfall."

He then signed one of them to the Dawn-guard, one of them to Lydia and the other to Valerica.

The courier looked down at the addresses.

"Fort Dawn-guard, Castle Volkihar and Whiterun in 5 days," said the courier. "That's impossible for one man."

"Then you can hire some of your friends," said Stefan.

The courier swung his legs over the bench and dashed over to a small room in the corner. Three more couriers appeared.

"I trust we shall all get the same amount?"asked the courier.

"Fine," said Stefan.

They huddled around him.

"Here,"said Stefan. He finished the letter for the Dawn-guard. The courier gave it his colleague. Stefan finished the letter to Lydia. The courier gave this to his second colleague. The first courier took the letter to Valerica. Stefan pulled out his coin purse, which contained exactly 1,500 coins. The courier took the purse and shared the money equally between the three of them. They then took their letters and bounded out of the door.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Stefan almost ran back home to Serana. He was so elated to tell her the good news. He walked as fast as he could back under the rope bridge. The bandit seemed to be lonely by himself and had since departed. Stefan virtually skipped up the path to his homestead. He reached the front door. He found his horse was still in her stables. He opened the front door.

"SERANA!" he called his voice echoing around his enormous house. "SERANA!"

Serana sprinted into the house from the back yard. She skidded into the lounge and saw Stefan standing in the doorway.

"There's my ravishing Vampire," he said happily.

Serana approached him as he closed the door. He removed his sword and leaned it against the wall.

"Stefan," cried Serana. "You're home."

"Yes,"he said. "I bring you good news."

He took out the folded piece of paper and handed it to Serana. She took it and unfolded it.

"Read it," he instructed.

"The wedding of Stefan and Serana will take place on 16th Frostfall at Lake-view manor," read Serana. "Guests should informed as soon as possible."

Serana looked up at him. He nodded. She screwed up the piece of paper in her hand, made a small noise of happiness and ran at him. He picked her up and twirled her around and around in his arms. He put her down and she kissed him happily.

"Thank you,"she said.

"Anything for you my Serana," he replied.

She smiled, tears of joy ran down her face as he kissed her once more. She then suddenly thought of something.

"Oh no," she said. "I must tell mother."

She was about to go but Stefan didn't release her.

"No need,"he said. "I already have a courier travelling to Castle Volkihar."

"It's going to be lonely with just mother here," said Serana.

"The dawn-guard are also in attendance and my court from Whiterun," said Stefan.

"The dawn-guard?"asked Serana. "You invited Vampire hunters to your wedding? You're marrying a Vampire."

"I know," he said. "I thought they might enjoy the irony."

Serana shook her head in disbelief.

"So that means I only have 5 days to get ready," said Serana suddenly realising.

"Quite," said Stefan. "Will you have enough time?"

"Yes," she replied. "Will you?"

"Of course,"he answered. "We'd better get started."

Serana kissed him once again, deeper and full of gratitude.

"Thank you Stefan," she said happily.

She released him and made her way to the stairs.

"Mother gave me something for our wedding," she said. "I want to check on it."

"As you wish," he said. "I should check to make sure that we have enough chairs."

Serana walked up the stairs. Stefan began looking around the house, counting the amount of people he could seat. He had decided that he would a couple more benches. It was better to have too many than too little. He went into the garden and picked up his woodcutters axe. He wandered down to the edge of the lake and found a large tree. He began attacking it with his axe until it collapsed into a heap near him. He dragged the tree back to his manor gardens and began removing branches and forming logs. He would use these logs to make several large benches.

Serana had entered the spare room. It was now the spare room because she and Stefan now slept in the same bed. She opened the wardrobe and found her wedding dress waiting for her. She pulled it out with difficulty and lay it on the bed. She would leave it there until the 16th as to avoid it from creasing. She glanced out of the window and watched Stefan working tirelessly. He finished cutting the wood into the right size. Now he was fashioning the wood cuttings into long shaped objects.

She decided that she would go down and try to help him. Even if she couldn't, she was going to try. Serana tore her eyes away from the window and made her way down the stairs. She crossed the ground floor and stepped out into the yard. She approached Stefan who made several of the long shaped objects.

"Do you need help with that?" asked Serana.

Stefan looked up at her, little beads of sweat were peppered on his brow. He ran his forearm across his brow.

Serana grabbed a small handkerchief from the table and dabbed his forehead gently.

"Thanks,"he said breathlessly.

"Can I help you with that?" asked Serana.

He looked up at her.

"Honestly," he said. "Yes. You can."

"What can I do?"she asked.

Stefan smiled. She was determined to do something to help him.

"You can take those smaller squares and nail them to the longer pieces," he instructed. "Let me show you."

He lead her to the pile of wood pieces. He picked up a longer piece and a small square piece. He then leaned the longer piece against a well worn tree stump. He slipped the square piece underneath the other side. On the grass was a small pile of iron nails and a hammer. He picked up a nail and the hammer. He placed the nail on the longer piece above where the square one met. He lined up the nail and began hammering it into the wood. Serana watched him intently. Once the nail was in he brushed away the debris and showed Serana.

"Seems easy enough, " she said.

"Wait," he said. "You should wear gloves."

"No," said Serana. "I don't need them."

"Your hands are too dainty," he said. "I don't want them to get hurt."

He ran inside the house and picked up a pair of leather gauntlets and returned to Serana.

"Here,"he said handing them to her.

Serana beamed as she took them and slid them on. They were surprisingly comfortable. Serana followed Stefan's actions. She took a nail and began hammering it into the wood. Once she was finished she admired her own handiwork. The nail was slightly wonky but other than that is was almost identical to what Stefan had shown her.

Stefan looked up from his work to see how Serana was getting on.

"Not bad," he said. He blew away the debris.

"Now the other side," he instructed.

Serana turned it around and nailed in the square piece just as she had done before.

Once she had finished, she showed Stefan her work. He smiled at it.

"Nicely done," he said. "You've just made a bench."

Serana smiled happily, exposing her fangs.

"It's a little uneven," she said placing it on the ground and rocking it a little.

"No," he said. "That's just because the ground is uneven. Your bench is perfect Serana."

She smiled at him.

"Where shall I put it?" she asked.

He pointed over to an empty section in front of the stone wall.

"Just leave it there," he said. "I'll move them later."

"I can carry it," she said standing up.

"No, no, no," said Stefan also standing up. "It's too heavy for you."

He took the bench she made and carried it over to an empty spot near the stone wall. He placed it down and returned to Serana. She picked up more wood pieces, along with the hammer and nails and began making another bench.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Valerica arrived on the 13th. Stefan was arranging the benches according to what Serana wanted.

"No," she said. "A little bit more to the left."

Stefan moved the farthest bench from the front a little more to the left.

"Perfect," said Serana smiling.

Stefan stood back. He walked over to the stairs. He ascended and stood next to Serana. She put his arm around him as they looked at the setting they had created.

Together they made ten benches and a rose arch. Serana had also decided to make chains of flowers running at the sides of the aisle. She put her arms around him and admired the fruits of their labour.

"It's wonderful," said Serana serenely beaming happily.

She looked up at Stefan, he too was smiling at the scene they had created.

"Yes," he said. "It is."

He kissed her and they stood in silence for a moment.

There was a faint knocking in the distance.

"Do you hear that?"asked Stefan frowning.

"What?"asked Serana.

He held up his hand to silence her. He listened carefully. He heard the knocking again.

"That's coming from the house," he said

He turned and made his way back to the house. Serana took one last look at the scene and followed Stefan towards the house. Stefan entered the house, crossed the front room and opened the front door. Valerica stood in the doorway holding a small leather bag.

"You took your time," she said. "I was knocking on your door for quite some time."

"Sorry mother," apologised Serana as she appeared behind Stefan. "We were in the garden, preparing for the ceremony."

"Do come in," said Stefan. He stood aside and gestured for Valerica to enter.

Valerica entered the property, looking around.

"I must say," she began. "The carriage driver was most unhelpful. He had never heard of this place. I had to ask one of those hold guards."

"Stefan likes his privacy," said Serana as Stefan shut the door.

Valerica looked around the front room and the kitchen.

"Stefan," said Serana.

He looked up as he heard his name.

"Could you make up the spare room for mother?"asked Serana. "I'd like to show her the garden."

"Of course," said Stefan. Serana kissed him on the cheek as she took Valerica's arm and lead her out to the garden. Stefan picked up her leather case and carried it up the stairs as Serana and Valerica walked out to the garden. He ascended the stairs and walked slowly along the corridor. He opened a door on the right of the corridor. The door opened to a small room lined with boxes and abandoned furniture. This was going to be Valerica's room, but it hadn't been used for a long time.

He placed her case on the floor. He then threw open the windows and went over to the cabinet. He pulled open the drawers and found a set of bedsheets. He took them out and placed them on the bed. As he closed the drawer, he peered outside. He could see the stable from the window. His horse stood in her stable enjoying a drink of water from the trough in front of her. He could see out across the trees hiding his manor from view. It was crisp, clear winters day.

He looked away from the view and returned to the job at hand. He made the bed carefully, covering it with a green duvet and two pillows at the head. He then placed her leather bag on the bed and left. He returned with a broom and swept the floor. Satisfied he left the room, returning the broom to the cupboard it came from. He descended the stairs and made his way out to the garden to join Serana and Valerica.

He exited to see Serana standing on the stone pathway. Serana saw him approaching in the corner of her eye and looked up as he stood next to her. She kissed him on the cheek and grasped his hand. Stefan saw Valerica bend over his alchemy garden inspecting his flowers.

"Which room did you give her?"asked Serana.

"The room next to mine,"he replied.

Serana suddenly gave him a fearful look. She had left her wedding dress on the bed of her old room.

"Not my old room?"she asked. "Cause I left...something on the bed."

"No," he said. "The other one across the corridor."

Serana sighed in relief. She didn't want her marriage to begin with a bout of bad luck.

"I must say Stefan," said Valerica as she stood up, hearing his voice. "Your flowers are incredible. I've never seen so many blooming at once."

She rubbed her hands together, trying to remove the muck and soil.

"What's your secret?"she asked avidly.

"I've got a horse," replied Stefan simply. "She helps."

He grinned mischievously. Serana chuckled as she got the joke. Her chuckle became a full laugh as Valerica looked at her hands in disgust.

"There's a basin in the kitchen Valerica," said Stefan a huge grin on his face.

Valerica dashed away towards the kitchen as fast as she could. Serana laughed as she watched Valerica running towards the kitchen. They stood in the garden and watched her vigorously washing her hands. Once she was satisfied they were clean she rejoined them outside.

"Filthy business," she said. "Now, let me see where the ceremony is going to take place."

They led her down the area by the lake they had set everything up. Valerica looked at it and gasped.

"My," she said as looked around. "This is wonderful."

She descended the steps and continued looking around.

"I trust you have found a priest," she asked.

"Yes," replied Stefan. "He'll be coming on the day from Falkreath."

Valerica nodded.

"I like the view,"she said looking around.

"Me too," agreed Stefan. "That's why I build my house here."

Valerica sat on a bench and looked up at him.

"You build this house?"she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Took me the best part of a year."

"By the blood," said Valerica looking up at the house.

"Stefan is very good with his hands," said Serana. She looked at him and cocked her eyebrows mischievously.

Valerica, who was looking at the house heard the comment but missed the mischievous look on her daughters face.

"Valerica," said Stefan suddenly trying to veer this conversation out of these dangerous waters. "You must be tired after your long journey. Let me show you to your room."

Valerica allowed him to lead her away from the bench, along the garden and back into the house.

She ascended the stairs as Stefan lead her along the corridor towards the bedroom he had laid out for her, with Serana bringing up the rear. Valerica paused on the journey, she had spotted his alchemy lab.

"You are an alchemist?" she asked as they walked along the corridor.

"Yes," he replied.

"I must show you something later," she said. "A potion. I think you will find is useful in the future."

She was about to open the door to Serana's old room.

"No," he said. "The other door."

He pointed to it. Valerica opened it and entered.

"A bed?"she said looking at it. "I haven't slept in a bed like this for a long time."

Stefan was about to ask her if she preferred a coffin. But Serana, who was accustomed to his dry sense of humour elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look.

"R-r-really?" he spluttered.

"Indeed," she replied. "Usually I must sleep in something much smaller."

"I hope everything is to your liking mother," said Serana.

"Very much so," replied Valerica. "You and Stefan are such gracious hosts."

"It's nothing Valerica,"he said dismissively. "Make yourself at home."

Valerica took a seat on the bed. She then placed her leather bag on the floor.

"Serana," she said. "Could I speak with you a moment?"

Serana looked at Stefan. He nodded. She entered the room and took a seat next to her mother.

"I'll be downstairs," said Stefan. He turned on his heel and made his way down the stairs.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Twenty

Valerica stood over the alchemy lab. Serana and Stefan stood around her watching her. She was showing them how to make a potion that would stop Stefan cutting open his hand everyday to feed Serana.

"Serana,"instructed Valerica. "Pay attention. This is going to be the most useful potion you are ever going to make."

Valerica looked up on the shelves. She picked up a small bowl of bone meal. She tipped it into the dish on the alchemy lab. She then scanned the shelf again.

"Human flesh," she said looking along the shelves.

Stefan reached up on the top shelf and pulled a large pile of human flesh.

"Where did you get that?" asked Serana giving him a puzzled look.

"You don't want to know," replied Stefan.

He placed it on the alchemy table. Valerica pulled out her elven dagger and began hacking away at it like a butcher would meat. It was unnerving how skilled she was at cutting human flesh. Stefan suppressed a shudder. Serana took his hand and squeezed in reassuringly. After she had cut it into several small chunks, she added them to the bone meal in the dish. She then took a pestle and began grinding them together. They watched as she made the mixture into a fine powder.

She then picked up a small jug of water she had next to the table. She drew herself a cup and tipped it into the dish. She ground the mixture once again. The mixture turned from a power to a sinister blood red concoction. There was so much, it was starting to overflow the dish. Stefan leapt forward. He reached up and took several large empty bottles from the shelf. He handed them to Valerica. Valerica gestured her head in thanks. She then tipped the mixture into the bottles, filling three in total.

She sealed two of them and handed one to Serana.

"What is this mother?" she asked looking at the contents.

"Potion of blood," she replied. "All the benefits of human blood without the sacrifice of poor Stefan."

She looked at Stefan, who gave her a smile. Serana who hadn't eaten yet was positively famished. She put the potion to her lips and took a small drink. She lowered it and let the potion swim around her mouth. She then put it to her mouth and downed it one hit.

"That's a positive sign isn't it?" muttered Stefan to Valerica.

"Indeed," she said nodded.

Serana lowered the potion and placed the empty bottle on the alchemy table.

"Thank you mother," she said gratefully.

"How is it?" asked Stefan.

"Wonderful," replied Serana. "Although Stefan's blood tastes better."

Valerica shook her head.

"Make this everyday," she instructed them. "If you follow my method you will have enough for three days."

Stefan nodded.

"Thanks Valerica," he said.

"Yes," continued Serana. "Thank you mother."

"You are most welcome," resumed Valerica. "Bone meal is quite easy to come by, human flesh is a little tricker."

"I could..." began Stefan.

"...No you couldn't,"said Valerica. "The whole point of this potion is to stop you trying to kill yourself feeding my daughter. If you are going to give up your human flesh then this whole demonstration was an exercise in futility."

Valerica turned and began to make more examples of the potion she had just created.

Stefan approached Serana.

"I'll still give you my blood on special occasions," he muttered under his breath to Serana. She beamed at him.

"No you will not," said Valerica firmly.

Stefan rolled his eyes. Serana giggled.

"You stay here with Valerica," said Stefan. "I need to go to the smithy. I have to make...something."

Serana nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and made his way out of the alchemy lab. He walked to the next room and into the smithy. He closed the door and locked it. He pulled on his gloves and got to work. It was a tradition in his home town that a his chosen bride was given a handmade circlet for the wedding day. There was also an enchantment upon it of some kind. He knew that Serana liked Sapphires, so he planned to make a Silver and Sapphire circlet.

He picked up a silver ingot from the large shelf and placed it into the furnace. As the silver melted he opened a small leather bag and picked out three sapphires. He made sure that one was bigger than the other two. Once the silver had melted to an acceptable degree he picked up a pair of tongs and removed it from the furnace.

He placed the silver blob on the anvil and began to shape it with the specifications of a crown or a tiara. Serana had quite a small head, so the size didn't need to be so wide. He carefully shaped it into a crown shape. He then made three sapphire shaped holes. The at the front was larger than the two others on the left and right of it. He took the sapphires and gently placed them into the rapidly cooling silver circlet. With a little persuasion he was able to make them sit perfectly in the moulded silver. The one at the front wasn't quite straight. He adjusted it slightly. He placed the circlet on the anvil and looked at what he had created. The sapphires were straight and it looked pretty much perfect.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"he asked.

"Are you in there Stefan?"asked the voice. It was Serana.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why is the door locked?" she asked.

"I'm making something...for our wedding," he replied. "You can't see it. It's bad luck,"

He picked up the circlet and placed it on shelf by the window. The cool breeze of the day would help it cool quicker. He crossed the room, opened and unlocked the door. Serana stood in the doorway looking at him.

"What are you making?" she asked craning her neck trying to see what he was doing.

"I'm making something for our wedding," he replied. "I will give it to you on the 16th."

Serana smiled in excitement.

"Is there something the matter?" asked Stefan.

"There's an elf here,"replied Serana. "He says his name is Runil. The priest doing our ceremony."

"Yes," said Stefan. "He wants to discuss the procedure. Please make him comfortable. I'll be down in a moment."

"Okay," said Serana. They kissed and she made her way downstairs.

He watched her leave. Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs he picked up the circlet and made his way to the enchanting table in the room across the corridor. He placed the circlet on it and thought about the enchantment he was going to place upon it. He had already placed a health enchantment on her armour, perhaps a magicka enchantment would be suitable seeing as she was an accomplished mage.

He chose the 'magicka regeneration' enchantment. This allowed her to regenerate her magicka faster than usual. He picked a grand soul gem and placed the enchantment on the circlet. It shuddered and glowed blue, sealing the circlet with the enchantment. Satisfied he reached up on the shelf and took down a wooden box he had made earlier. He opened it and placed the circlet inside of it. He then closed the box. He placed the box on a shelf behind the door so Serana couldn't find it. He then made his way downstairs to meet with Runil.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Runil stood in the garden. He was looking out over the location, observing the preparations they had made.

"Runil,"called Stefan as he approached.

Runil looked over to him. They shook hands vigorously.

"Stefan," he said. "Good day to you."

"This is Serana," he introduced her to him. "She is my bride."

Runil looked at her. He nodded politely, Serana smiled in return.

Stefan lead him to the aisle. Valerica and Serana brought up the rear.

"How many guests will be in attendance?" asked Runil.

"I honestly don't know," replied Stefan.

"No matter," said Runil. "We can still make do."

He walked up the aisle and stood behind the large table that was turned into a makeshift alter.

"We don't have a Mara shrine," said Stefan apologetically.

"No matter,"said Runil dismissively. "I trust you have an amulet."

Stefan nodded.

"Then we can use that,"continued Runil. "It's not a problem."

Runil inspected the area. He looked around and muttered to himself.

"Serana," he called suddenly. She looked up as he called her name. He gestured for her to come down to the alter. She bounded over and stood next to Stefan.

"Good," said Runil. "Serana you stand on my right. Stefan on my left."

They did as they instructed.

"Excellent," he said. "The service will begin at around 10 'o'clock. I will have the rings ready for you tomorrow."

He turned to Serana.

"I assume your mother will be giving you away?"he asked.

Serana nodded. He then turned to Stefan.

"You should arrive first and wait for your lady to arrive," he instructed to Stefan. "Then Serana and her mother will walk down the aisle and she will give Serana to you."

Stefan nodded.

"I will give the service, which won't be more than half an hour, then you and your guests are free to enjoy the feast afterwards."

He looked at them both.

"Any questions," he asked.

"I have one,"said Stefan. "Where I come from. It is traditional that the groom gives his future wife a gift. It should be done after the rings are exchanged."

"No problem," he said. "Anything else?"

They both shook their heads.

"Alright," said Runil. "Then I will see you on the 16th."

He made to leave. Stefan stood on the spot. As Runil walked away, Serana approached him.

"Runil?"she asked.

"Yes my dear," he replied politely.

"I understand that you are a mage,"she said.

"Well yes, I suppose so," he said. "Why do you mention this."

"I have a special request," said Serana. "I was curious to know if you could write a summoning spell."

"A summoning spell?"asked Runil.

"Yes," she confirmed. "One for me and one for him. So we can summon each other."

Runil thought for a moment.

"Humm, an unusual request but not impossible," he said. "I'm sure I can do that for you."

Serana smiled at him.

"Thank you,"she said gratefully.

"No trouble," he said.

He lowered his voice.

"Between you and me," he said. "He's a very lucky gentleman."

He winked and walked away, leaving her smiling.

Later that afternoon Stefan sat alone at one of the exterior tables. Serana and Valerica had disappeared to the upper floors of the house. He sat at his table drinking a bottle of nord mead and reading a book when he heard a kerfuffle from the front of the house.

"I think this is the place," said Gunmar.

"It is," said Isran. "I can smell Vampires."

Stefan put his book down and made his way around the house to find the source of the commotion. He could see the Dawn-guard striding up towards his house.

"I hope you won't be using that to kill my new wife Isran," said Stefan as he stood in front of the main door.

"I can't believe you are going to marry that Vampire,"said Isran. "After all that we sacrificed to destroy the beast of her father."

"Nice to see you too Isran,"said Stefan.

"Cosy little place you got here," said Gunmar. "Isran could take some building tips from you."

Isran gave him a look and Gunmar was silent.

"Where do you keep the mead?" asked Sorine. A fellow Breton. "It's been a long journey."

Stefan pointed to the back yard. Sorine lead them to the back yard. Stefan sighed and followed them. He entered the back yard to see Serana and Valerica had returned from their mysterious activities inside the house. Stefan froze as Serana and Isran saw each other.

"Hello Vampire," he said stiffly.

"Isran," said Serana defiantly. "I see Stefan invited you."

"Yes," he said.

"I see you brought some of your friends," said Serana sweetly. "That will be good in case I get hungry during the reception."

Isran hands twitched. Stefan could see him reaching for his weapon.

At once Stefan picked up his Dragonbone sword and stood between them.

"Isran," he said. "That's enough."

Isran looked at him.

"Stefan," he began. But Stefan cut across him.

"Save your breath Isran," said Stefan firmly. "Serana is going to be my wife. I will not tolerate you threatening her. If you wish to stay, you are going to be civil. Is that clear?"

Isran nodded. Stefan then lowered his sword and turned to Serana.

"Serana," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"Don't encourage him," he asked politely.

"I won't if he doesn't," she said looking at him.

Stefan touched her face and stroked her cheek softly.

"What do you know about the Dwemer?" asked Sorine looking at Valerica.

"Oh I don't know," began Valerica awkwardly. "Perhaps a little."

Sorine stood up and approached her carrying her bottle of nord mead.

"I have a particular interest in those little underground Elves," said Sorine. "I wonder if you could tell me what you knew about them?"

"What makes you think I know more than you?" asked Valerica.

"I understand you are from the first century," said Sorine. "You must be very knowledgable.

"Well," said Valerica flattered. "When you put it like that."

She was silent for a moment. She then gestured Sorine to follow her.

"What would you like to know?"she asked.

Sorine followed Valerica as she lead her inside the house. Serana looked between Stefan and the twosome. Stefan smiled at her and tapped his knee, requesting she sit down. Serana then looked back at Sorine and Valerica. She decided that staying with the females would be a safer choice. She smiled at Stefan and walked off to join Sorine and Valerica.

"I don't understand what you see in that...Vampire," said Isran as Serana walked away.

"She may be a Vampire but she is just as human as anyone else," said Stefan. He took a deep swig of his nord mead. "Besides, she is a charming young woman."

"She certainly seems different from the rest of her kind," said Gunmar.

Isran looked over to him.

"Different?" he asked.

"She helped us stop the prophecy," explained Gunmar. "I for one am pleased with that."

Isran was silent. He glowered at Gunmar.

"Still," said Isran. "She's a Vampire. The dawn-guard has spent thousands of years fighting her kind."

"I see your prejudice has made you as short sighted as ever Isran," said Gunmar. "Serana clearly is different from others of her kind. It seems that her and Stefan are very happy together."

He raised his bottle and looked at Stefan.

"She's splendid Stefan," he said. "To your future happiness."

Stefan raised his bottle.

"I'll drink to that," he said.

They clinked their bottles together and drank to Stefan's happiness.

Isran made a noise of mixed with disbelief and annoyance.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

The 16th of Frostfall. Stefan and Serana's wedding day. The dawn-guard had chosen to spend their nights at Dead Man's Drink in Falkreath. Stefan and Gunmar agreed it would be safer. Both for Isran and for Serana. Serana was sleeping in her old room and Valerica in the spare room. Stefan had awoken slowly. He couldn't sleep well. He suspected his nerves were the cause. He was both nervous and excited at the same time. This was the day, Serana was going to be his...forever. It was the forever part that made him nervous, particularly as he had found a way to ensure it.

With his heart pounding his got out of bed. His intention was to wake Serana but that would be forbidden. He was forbidden to see her until the ceremony. He opened his wardrobe and removed not his armour but his robes. The robes consisted of a pale under shirt with a blue jacket lined with gold hemming. A brown fur throw was pulled over the back. It was complimented by brown trousers and brown shoes.

He pulled them on slowly, before looking at himself in the mirror. Seeing himself in fine clothes was something he wasn't used to. He laced the shoes and peered out of the bedroom door. It seemed that Serana and Valerica were still asleep. He crept along the corridor. A door opened behind him. He turned to see Valerica had emerged from her bedroom.

"Oh," she said looking at him. "Dashing."

He smiled in gratitude as Valerica knocked on Serana's door and entered her room. Stefan walked into the enchanting room and picked up the box with the circlet he made Serana. He opened it to check on it. It was still perfect but glowed a faint blue colour.

He carried it from the room, downstairs and out to the alter. He placed it on the alter. His stomach rumbled. He was starving but at the same time, too nervous to eat anything. He decided to see if he could force something down. He made his way to the kitchen. It was full of readily prepared food for the feast that was coming later. He grabbed some bread and goats cheese and sat chewing. It was like trying to chew carpet. His mouth was dry and he found it very difficult to swallow. From upstairs he could hear movement coming from Serana's bedroom. He looked up as he heard the footsteps and the hushed voices. His mind wandered as he thought about what Serana would be wearing for the day.

The front door opened, bursting in on his thoughts. Isran, Gunmar and Sorine had arrived.

"Oh," said Sorine as she saw Stefan. "I can see why Serana chose to marry you now."

He chuckled slightly. The comment helped calm his nerves a little.

"We will go and take our seats," said Gunmar. He walked off towards the seating area. Isran looked at him, shook his head and followed the others.

He watched them sit down and his mind began racing. Four guests. He was about to marry the girl of his dreams and only four people were going to share his happiness. His nerves had given way to a feeling of depression. He really had been hoping that some of them from Whiterun would make an appearance. It wasn't far from Falkreath. He sighed deeply and returned to his eating. It seemed that no sooner had he thought this when there was a knock on the door.

He got up from his seat and went to answer it. Lydia stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry we are late my Thane," she said. "I hope we haven't missed it."

"No," replied Stefan. "You're early. The ceremony hasn't started yet."

"That's a relief," she said. She beckoned her comrades forward and Stefan's jaw dropped. The entire court of Whiterun, minus the Jarl had travelled to his manor to witness his wedding.

"Go on through the back," he instructed.

He stood back and allowed them to walk through the house. Lydia lead the pack as the others followed her. As he watched them walking through, he was glad that he had made more benches. As each member of his Whiterun court past him, they muttered congratulations to him. Of course they hadn't seen his bride yet, he thought about their reactions when they saw Serana and it made him chuckle.

Runil arrived an hour later, carrying three books. Stefan sat at a small table in his garden. He spotted Runil coming around the side and stood up to greet him.

"Good morning Stefan," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," he replied truthfully.

Runil peered over to the alter. His eyes widened in surprise to see the amount of people seated.

"Oh my," he said. "That's a lot more than I thought."

"I'm just as surprised as you are," said Stefan.

He looked at the books.

"Do you have the rings?" asked Stefan.

"I do," he replied. "Do you have your gift?"

Stefan showed him the box. Runil opened it and peered inside. He smiled.

"That's glorious," he said quietly. "I'm sure she will love it."

Stefan closed the box.

"Okay," said Runil. "Let's wait for your bride to arrive."

Stefan stood at the alter. Runil stood behind it, the amulet of Mara glowed on the top. The guests were muttering to themselves, talking about the proceedings. Stefan waited patiently, he looked at Runil and smiled nervously. Inside his stomach was doing somersaults. His mouth was dry and his knees shook. The bard at the back suddenly began to play her lute. Stefan looked back. Serana was coming.

His jaw dropped once more. Serana was stunning. There was no other word for it. She was wearing a black wedding gown with matching black gloves. Her hair, usually long and straight had been tied in an elegant plait that followed her dress down her back. Her lips had been painted a shocking red to match her scarlet eyes. She was smiling nervously, aware that everyone was looking at her. Her train followed her like a river of pure sapphires and she was holding her mother's arm. Nervous but with composure.

Serana saw the amount of guests and she gasped. Her red eyes then fell upon Stefan and her jaw dropped. She descended the stairs gracefully, making her way slowly towards Stefan up the aisle. The guests looked at her. Whether they were surprise or admiration it was hard to say. The bard played a gentle, slow paced ballad on her lute as Serana glided up the aisle holding her mothers arm. Stefan beamed at her as he watched her approaching.

Valerica led her to the alter. She then kissed her daughter on the cheek, dabbed her eyes, patted Stefan on the shoulder and took her seat at the front of the ceremony. Stefan looked at Serana.

"You look beautiful Serana," he said adoringly. He was speechless, it was all he could manage.

"Thank you," she said nervously. "You are very handsome Stefan."

He gave her a smile to cover his nervousness.

"I didn't expect so many people here,"she said looking at the guests.

"They're here for you," he said quietly.

Serana looked back at them and issued a nervous smile. Gunmar and Sorine returned the smile.

Serana turned to face the front again.

"Are you both ready?" asked Runil.

They nodded. Serana took Stefan's hand and squeezed it gently. Runil cleared his throat and addressed the guests.

"Ladies and gentleman,"he began. "Good morning."

The guests were silent as the proceedings began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Serana Volkihar and Stefan. A union of love that has transcended the very boundaries of life and death. Today, in the eyes of Mara and our guests, Serana and Stefan will be bound in marriage."

He was silent for a moment. He then turned to Serana.

"Serana Volkihar," he said addressing her. "Do you take Stefan to be your life partner? Will you love him, cherish him and forsaking all others, remain loyal to him from this day until the end of your days?"

Serana looked at Stefan, she beamed.

"I will," she said.

Runil gave her a ruby jewelled ring. She took it and slid it on Stefan's ring finger.

Runil turned to Stefan.

"Stefan," he began. "Do you take Serana Volkihar to be your life partner? Will you love her, cherish her and forsaking all others, remain loyal to her from this day until the end of your days?"

Stefan looked at Serana, directly into her deep, red eyes. He could see small tears of happiness.

"Yes," he said. "I will."

Runil passed him a sapphire ring. Stefan took it and slid it onto Serana's ring finger.

Valerica sniffed audibly. Sorine made a noise of admiration.

"Stefan," said Runil. "I believe you have something for Serana."

Stefan, who transfixed at his beautiful bride, shook his head suddenly remembering.

"Yes," he said. He picked up the wooden box.

"Serana," he said. "Where I come from, it is traditional to present an enchanted circlet to our chosen bride on our wedding day."

He opened it and presented her with his circle of magicka regeneration. He took it out of the box. Serana bend down a little as he placed it upon her head.

"It's a sapphire circlet of magicka regeneration," explained Stefan. "I know you like Sapphires and it will help you with your spells."

Serana's eyes welled up with small tears of happiness. His thoughtfulness, another reason out of the million why she loved him. It glowed blue.

"I look like a princess," she said thoughtfully.

"That's the idea," said Stefan sweetly.

She beamed at him, a watery smile.

"Serana," said Runil. "I believe you also have something for Stefan."

She wiped her eyes.

"Yes," she said.

There were two spell books on the alter. She picked up the black one and opened it. She read the contents and closed it once more. She held onto her wedding ring and muttered something. The ring glowed black and shuddered. She picked up a red book and repeated the process on Stefan's ring.

"What was that?" asked Stefan.

"My gift to you," replied Serana. "A summoning spell. Wherever you are, you just touch your ring and I will be right at your side."

"I hope that won't be be needed too much," said Stefan. "I don't plan to spend too long away from you."

Serana smiled. She then nodded Runil. He cleared his throat.

"In the eyes of our guests and Lady Mara," he continued. "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Stefan, you may kiss your bride."

Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the ground a few inches. Their lips met and they kissed passionately but gently. The guests applauded as they embraced. Valerica sobbed silently. Stefan released Serana. She looked up at him and kissed him once more.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

The ceremony had finished. Dirty plates littered the wooden tables. Darkness was falling, and the vast majority of the guests had begun making their way home. The Dawn-guard were first to leave, followed by the Whiterun court. The only guest that was still lingering was Valerica. Serana had requested that she wait until last to help Serana take off her wedding dress. Being a Vampire, she had no reflection with which to do it herself.

"Thank you mother," said Serana as she buckled her Vampire armour once again. "It's a lovely dress but I couldn't wear it for too long."

Valerica smiled as she placed it into the wardrobe. Serana had removed her plait and allowed her hair to sit back to its usual form.

"You can take that back to Castle Volkihar," said Serana. "I won't be needing it any more."

"You can keep it for a souvenir to remind you of this special day," suggested Valerica.

Serana placed her circlet on her head. It glowed blue, she felt more magical.

"I have many things to remind me of my special day," said Serana.

Valerica took her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"My Serana," she said. "A married woman at last. You are positively radiating with happiness."

"No mother," corrected Serana. "That's the circlet."

Valerica chuckled.

"I should return to Castle Volkihar," said Valerica releasing her daughter.

"No," protested Serana. "Stay another night."

"I shouldn't," she said. "I don't want to intrude on my daughters wedding night."

She hugged her daughter one more time before releasing her. She then made her way to the spare room and picked up her leather bag.

"Are you sure mother?" asked Serana. "It's bitter outside."

"I am sure Serana," said her mother serenely. "Please accompany me to Falkreath."

Serana nodded. She then lead Valerica down the stairs. They found Stefan in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess the guests had made.

"Mother would like to return to Castle Volkihar," said Serana as Stefan looked up at them.

"As you wish," he said. He approached Valerica drying his hands.

"Thank you for everything," he said gratefully.

"Think nothing of it," she said. "We are family now."

Serana smiled as she heard this. It was something that she always wanted.

"Serana," said Stefan. "It is dark and cold outside. I don't want you to walk home in the dark. You must summon me once Valerica has boarded her carriage."

Serana kissed Stefan deeply.

"Yes my handsome saviour," she said.

"My ravishing Vampire," he replied kissing her in return.

Serana took her mother's arm and accompanied her out of the door. He could hear them walking through the undergrowth towards the road to Falkreath. He buckled his scabbard and sheathed his Dragonbone sword in preparation to be summoned.

Several minutes past as he cleaned up the mess made by the guests. Suddenly he was removed from the kitchen. Black light surrounded him and the kitchen disappeared. He reappeared seconds later at the gates of Falkreath. Serana stood with her hands on her hips waiting for him.

"That works better than I thought," she said in surprise.

Stefan who had momentary vertigo, straightened up.

"Yes," he said. "Let's not try that too often."

Serana giggled and kissed him.

"Stefan," she said playfully. "I've been on my feet all day and it's a long walk home. Perhaps you can carry me in your strong arms."

Stefan chuckled.

"How I can refuse you?" he asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

He gave her a leg up and she affixed her legs on his shoulders. Her boots dangling over his chest. She then rested her head on his hair as he walked home carefully.

He reached the trees and walked carefully through them. Serana ducked as they past under low branches. He then stopped outside their house. He helped Serana climb off of him. The house was quite empty once more.

"Solitude at last," said Serana. She took Stefan's hand and lead him through the front door. Along the ground floor and up the stairs. She lead him along the corridor and stopped outside the their bedroom door.

Stefan instantly understood. He picked her up in his strong arms. He opened the door with his shoulder and carried her through the doorway and into their bedroom. He kicked the door shut and lay Serana carefully on their marital bed. At once she pulled him on top of her and kissed him hungrily. He kissed her in return with the same hungriness.

Serana wrapped her arms and legs around him as they kissed passionately. She ran her fingers through his long hair. Stefan kissed her neck, biting it softly. Serana made a small noise of pleasure. He rolled her onto her back and unbuckled her armour as he kissed her. Serana unbuttoned his jacket. She took it off and threw it on the floor. She rolled him on his side. Stefan untied her leather straps at the rear of her armour as she removed his under shirt.

He opened her armour and kissed her cold body gently. He started at her neck and made his way down her chest towards her stomach. His warm lips kissing her cold flesh as his hands cupped her breasts.

"Stefan," she gasped softly. "Stefan."

He returned to her face and kissed her soft lips. Stefan slid off his shoes as Serana removed his trousers. She kissed his neck, scratching her fangs against his warm skin. She felt the adrenaline and excitement pulsing through his jugular. The sound of his rapid heartbeat excited her more.

Stefan pulled the covers over their amorous activities. Serana rolled him onto his back. She kissed him lovingly and straddled his waist, the cover falling off of them. She looked down at him. Her long, black hair subtly covering her bare chest. He looked into her eyes and stroked her hair softly.

"My ravishing vampire,"he said happily.

Serana kissed him passionately.

"My handsome saviour,"she said ecstatically.

She kissed him once more as Stefan pulled the covers over them again.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Stefan lay on his back breathing heavily as though he had just ran a marathon. His forehead was covered in large beads and his body was wet with sweat. Serana lay on his chest, she too was sweating profusely and breathing rapidly. Stefan lay with one arm under his head and the others wrapped around Serana's slender waist.

Serana lay with her head listening to his heartbeat gradually slowing down. One hand touched his face and the other wrapped around his waist. She looked up at him, exhausted. He beamed at her. She beamed in return and kissed him lovingly.

"Gosh," said Serana in exhaustion. "I never knew you had so much energy."

He chuckled.

"Vampires are not the only ones with superhuman abilities," he joked.

Serana giggled.

They lay in silence for a moment.

She then moved.

"Stefan," she said laying on her side looking at him.

"Yes Serana," he replied turning to look at her.

"As a Vampire, I can't sire children," she said. "I'm sorry."

Stefan stroked her slender body softly.

"Don't apologise Serana," he said reassuringly. "I don't mind. I have you all to myself, I'm happy with that."

Serana beamed at him.

"Furthermore,"he continued sliding his hand down to her groin. "It means that there will be no little accidents when we get amorous."

She giggled and then made a small noise of pleasure as his hand found her groin.

He mounted her once again, he kissed her lovingly. Serana's red eyes glowed in the low light of the room. Her pale skin almost glimmered as a result of her happiness. She was even more beautiful, if that was at all possible.

"You are gorgeous Serana," he complimented. "It's hard to believe that you picked me."

"Forever my husband," she replied kissing him.

"Forever," he repeated. "Oh dear."

He got off her and lay on his back.

Serana looked at him suddenly fearful.

"Oh dear?" she repeated fearfully. "What's oh dear?"

She sat bolt upright.

"You have changed your mind haven't you?"she asked hysterically. "I knew it, it's because I can't have children isn't it?"

She folded her arms and threw him a scornful look.

Stefan sat up and put his arm around her.

"Serana," he said soothingly. "No, that's not the reason."

Serana looked at him, he could see small tears in her red eyes.

"What is 'oh dear'?" she asked fighting back tears.

He sighed.

"Serana," he explained. "I'm not going to live forever. We both know that."

"I told you I don't care," replied Serana. "Whether we have twenty, fifty or seventy years together. It's enough for me."

"It's not enough for me," he said firmly.

Serana was silent. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"At the ceremony I promised until the end of my days," he continued. "I don't want my days to end."

Serana gave him a watery smile.

"Its inevitable," she said in a comforting manner. "You are mortal, you aren't going to live forever."

"What if I can?" he asked. "What if there was a way?"

"Becoming immortal?" asked Serana frowning as she thought. "Well, that would be possible with a potion or magic or..."

"...A vampire," he cut in.

Serana looked at him.

"A vampire?" she repeated.

"That's right," he answered. "In the book I read at Castle Volkihar, 'The Immortal Blood'. It says if I am bitten by a Vampire I will turn and I can become an immortal."

Serana knew exactly what he was proposing before he suggested it.

"Stefan," she began, her lip shaking with sorrow and shaking her head."No..."

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"I could get cured,"she replied. "Become a mortal like you."

"No,"he said flatly. "I would never ask that of you. You went through too much to become a vampire. No, I cannot be selfish."

Serana beamed at him. Even at a time like this, his consideration for her was incredible. It was hard to smile though, with the proposal he was offering.

"Stefan," she said. "Do you understand what it is to be a vampire?"

"Yes," he replied. "I spent a year travelling with one, and I have one as my wife."

Serana smiled at him and stroked his hair softly.

"Was this your intention?" asked Serana. "You chose a vampire wife so you could be bitten and thus be an immortal?"

"Serana," he said seriously. "If I wanted to be a vampire, I could have gotten bitten by the ones I hunted with the Dawn-guard. I had no intention to live forever, until I met you."

Serana issued a small smile again.

"Serana," he pleaded. "It's the only way."

Serana shook her head forcefully.

"I can't," she said tearfully.

"Yes you can," he said. "You're a daughter of Coldharbour. As long as you don't feed, I will wake up a Vampire."

Serana shook her head.

"It's nothing to do with ability,"she said sadly. "I can't."

She was silent for a moment.

"I married you because you are a good man," she said. "I have come to terms with your mortality. What you are suggesting, it could kill you. You may not wake up. Furthermore, when you do wake up, what if you are different? What if you are no longer the man I fell in love with? What if you become like my father?"

Stefan took her hands.

"You won't kill me Serana," he reassured her. "I trust you."

He stroked her hair softly.

"And as for being different," he said. "The only difference is that I won't be able to die."

Serana was silent for a moment. At first she thought he was joking, but now it seemed he was indeed deadly serious.

"Please," he pleaded. "I can't bear the thought of waking up everyday worrying it could be my last with you. It's the only way."

Serana looked at him. Tears streamed down her face. He wiped them away but they kept coming. He held her close, stroking her hair gently. She sniffed loudly and nodded slightly. Stefan was resolved, he wasn't going to change his mind. She felt his warm body against her cold skin, something she would miss when he was turned. His heartbeat, she enjoyed hearing it speed up whenever he held her close. It would never beat again after tonight. Serana gestured her head slightly. Reluctantly she agreed.

"Lay down," she said sorrowfully.

He let go of her and lay down in the sheets. She stroked his hair.

"Close your eyes," she requested softly. "I don't want you to see this."

Stefan closed his eyes. Serana stroked his body softly.

"By the blood," she muttered. "Forgive me."

She looked down at her mortal husband. She sighed.

Serana opened her mouth and extended her fangs. She kneeled down. In one movement she sunk her fangs deep into his neck. She felt his blood gush from the open wounds and into her mouth, she spat it out as her fangs sunk deeper into his neck. She closed her throat, forbidding herself to swallow. Just one drop of blood and she wouldn't be able to turn him.

She felt him convulsing and twitching. She held his hand. Serana could feel the life ebbing away from his body. She held on, determined to finish as quickly as she could. His heart rate slowed as he began to flat line. His breathing shallowed. Serana felt cold tears run down her face as Stefan's life ceased. He gave a final sigh. His heart stopped as he passed into death.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Serana sat at the edge of the bed watching Stefan's body. It had been several hours since she had bitten him. When she couldn't sit any more she got up and began pacing watching his body like a hawk. He hadn't stirred since. She paced the room, tears streaming down her face. She cried quietly, she was sure she had killed him. She had forced herself not to swallow any of his blood. A thought crossed her mind. He had sacrificed his blood for her. Could this be why he wouldn't wake? She had already consumed his blood.

She sat at the edge of the bed. She touched his hand. It was ice cold, just like hers. She stroked his hair and cried softly. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She couldn't bear sitting any longer and began pacing once again. She watched his body, hoping to see any sign of movement. Even just a small twitch would be sufficient. She sat on the bed once more to resume her lonely vigil. Serana buried her face in her hands and cried silently. She had gone from newly-wed to widow in a space of just a few hours.

Stefan, who Serana believed had died, stirred. He made a small noise of discomfort and twitched. Serana looked up from her hands. She was sure she heard a movement, or perhaps a twitch. Either way it was a sign of life. She watched him intently. He twitched again.

"Stefan?" she asked hopefully.

He twitched again and stirred.

She smiled more in hope than happiness. Stefan stirred. He made another small noise of discomfort and opened his eyes slowly. His eyes had changed colour. When he was mortal they had been a deep, dark brown. They had now become a deep scarlet matching Serana's. His red eyes scanned his surroundings. He spotted Serana and beamed.

"Serana?"he asked looking at her. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she replied happily giving him a watery smile.

"Why were you crying?"he asked.

He sat up slowly. Serana threw her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I thought you were dead," she cried. "I was scared."

Stefan stroked her hair softly. He released her from his embrace.

"Don't be scared Serana,"he said wiping her eyes and stroking her face. "I wasn't dead. Or no, yes I was dead. But now I'm not any more. Does that make sense?"

Serana nodded. Her tears fell off her face as she nodded. She wiped her eyes

"Yes," she said.

She couldn't think of anything else to say. She threw her arms around him and embraced him as tightly as she could. She was relieved that turning hadn't changed his personality, at least for now. Evidently, he seemed to be just the same as he was as a mortal.

"Serana," he said. "I feel different."

She released him. She stroked his hair gently.

"Different?" she repeated. "In what way?"

"I feel cold," he replied. "Is it me or is is cold in here."

He placed his hand on his chest and his eyes widened in shock.

"My heartbeat," he said. "I have no heartbeat."

He stood up and went to look in the mirror but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see himself.

"My reflection!" he gasped in surprise. "I'm here, but I have no reflection."

He looked at her.

"Is this normal?" he asked.

Serana nodded. She was lost for words. Her happiness that her husband was unhurt blocked her ability to make speech.

"Yes," she said simply.

He ran up to her, picked her up and twirled her around and kissed her lovingly.

"Thank you Serana," he said happily. "Thank you."

Serana cried once more, but not in sorrow. This time it was tears of happiness. She spotted the bite marks on his neck. She reached up and touched them gently. Stefan felt her touch them and he touched her hand, guiding it across them.

"Did it hurt?"she asked.

"No," he said. "I remember seeing you face and then I fell asleep. I woke up and saw your face again."

Serana smiled.

"Does this mean I am immortal like you?" asked Stefan.

"Indeed," said Serana. "Just like me."

He hugged his wife once more. It seemed that, at last he had gotten his wish. Serana and himself could finally be together...forever.

"Serana," he said. "I'm hungry."

She chuckled. Now she understood what she sounded like when she told him this back when he was a mortal.

"Wait here," she said.

She sat him on the bed and made her way into the alchemy lab. She took two bottles of blood potion and returned.

She gave him the bottles. He uncorked them and downed one after the other. He lowered the second one and then smacked his lips together. When he did this he felt something scratching against his mouth. He brushed his tongue against his teeth. He gasped. He had fangs! Fangs! Two of them! Just like Serana. He touched them with his finger and felt them scratch his skin.

Serana watched him drink the potions.

"Thank you," he said. He lowered the bottles and placed them on the bedside cabinet.

"Any more?" he asked.

Serana looked at him. Two was usually enough for her. She returned to the alchemy lab. He had drunk the last two. She went back to the bedroom to see Stefan waiting for her expectantly.

"No," she replied. "You drank them all."

"Well that's unfortunate,"he said.

He suddenly convulsed. His eyes glowed and a deep voice issued from him.

"Blood," he said in this unusual voice. "Give me blood Serana."

Serana looked at him fearfully.

"Is something the matter Serana?" he asked.

His voice had returned to normal and he clearly had no idea what had just happened.

"Stefan," she said nervously. "I-I-I think we need to visit Castle Volkihar. I need to speak to mother."

Stefan nodded.

"We saw her at our wedding," he protested. "Is it urgent?"

"Yes," she said fearfully. "It is. We have to go, now."

Stefan sighed.

"As you wish," he said. "I'll saddle the horse."


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

The sun was rising as they approached Castle Volkihar. Stefan held the reigns as Serana clutched his waist tightly. She prayed and prayed that her mother would be home when they arrived. She looked up to see Stefan 's head was slumping. It was clear that he was starting to show affects of his Vampirism. He was not accustomed the light as once he was. She could feel his body growing weak with hunger and starvation.

They reached the pier with the little boat. Except there was no little boat. Stefan dismounted his horse and stood at the end of the pier. He squinted out in the distance and he could see the little boat at the pier of the island which the castle stood at.

"That could be problematic," he said pointing to the boat at the rocks of the island. Serana stood looking at the water. She was thinking fast of a way to get to the castle.

"Stand back," she requested.

Stefan did as asked. She raised her hands and blasted the water in front of them with Frostbite. The water in front of them froze.

"Coming?" she asked looking at Stefan.

She lead him onto the thin ice created by the Frostbite spell. She was grateful for his magicka circlet. Her magicka regenerated phenomenally fast. It seemed that Stefan really knew his enchantments.

She froze a path in front of them on the water. The path was only temporary as as soon as they had walked over it, the frost melted into water once more. Serana stepped out onto the rocks of Volkihar Island. Stefan followed just as the last of the ice melted. The sun was almost fully risen. Stefan felt his skin burn slightly as the sunlight touched his skin.

Serana took his arm and lead him up the stone path to the castle. She reminisced back to the last time they had walked up this path together. They had informed her mother of their engagement and then made love in the drawing room. Those events seemed like a lifetime ago compared to the problems she had now. Stefan was deathly quiet as they approached the door. Serana lifted the ring and pushed it open. The hinges creaked as the door opened. She lead him into the castle and closed the door behind them.

Stefan felt better now they were out of the sun. His skin wasn't burning. However, he still had this insatiable hunger and terrible fatigue. All he wanted to do was slip into a deep sleep until the sun made way for the moon. He trudged his feet as Serana lead him to the great hall.

"Mother!?" called Serana looking around.

She looked down and saw her travel bag on dumped on the floor by the stairs. She lead Stefan down the stairs and helped him into a chair at the table.

"Wait here," she requested. "I'm going to find mother."

He nodded. She kissed him and sprinted out of the room in an attempt to look for Valerica. Stefan rested his head on the table as he waited.

"Mother!" called Serana as she bolted up the stairs.

A door opened to her left. Valerica emerged suddenly. Serana skidded to a stop and clattered into her.

"Serana?" asked Valerica.

"Mother," said Serana in relief. "I'm so glad you are here."

"Yes," she said. "I just arrived. What's happened?"

Her mother looked Serana up and down.

"Serana?"she asked, there was a touch of hope in her voice. "Are you with child?"

"What?" asked Serana absent-mindedly. "No. Vampires can't sire children mother. I thought you knew that."

"I know," replied Valerica dejectedly. "Wishful thinking."

She was silent for a second.

"So what's the matter?"asked Valerica. "Why are you here so quickly after your wedding night?"

"It's Stefan,"replied Serana. "He's..."

"...changed his mind?" asked Valerica. "Serana I warned you that mortal boy isn't to be trusted."

"No mother," she cried hysterically over her rant, trying to hide her anger for her mother talking down her husband. "He's...he's..."

She struggled to find a way to describe her predicament.

"You'd better come and have a look," instructed Serana.

Serana lead her mother back down the great hall. Stefan sat at the table with his head in his hands. Whether he was asleep or awake it was hard to tell. Valerica sat at the table next to him. Serana sat on the other side as they flanked him.

"Stefan," said Valerica gently.

She shook his arm to rouse him. He lifted his head up and looked at Valerica.

"Valerica," he said cheerfully. "It's lovely to see you again."

He smiled. His fangs exposed themselves from under his lips and his red eyes glowed in the firelight. Valerica gasped and turned to Serana. Valerica noticed these changes and looked at her daughter sternly.

"Serana,"she asked scandalised. "What have you done?"

"I..I..I turned him," she replied quietly.

"You turned him?" asked Valerica. "By the blood..."

She shook her head.

"I can't believe this," said Valerica. "I gave you my blessing to marry Stefan. Despite him being a mortal, I gave you my blessing. Now I find out you have turned him. Why Serana? What on the whole of Nirn possessed you to turn him?"

Serana hung her head.

"It was my idea Valerica," said Stefan.

Valerica turned to him.

"Your idea?"she asked.

He nodded. He put his hand on Serana's thigh and squeezed it gently. He then fished around for her hand. He found it and gasped it firmly.

"Yes," he replied. "I asked Serana to turn me."

"What ever for?"asked Valerica.

He looked at Serana. He removed his hand and stroked her long hair softly.

"I didn't want to break her heart," he replied looking at her lovingly. Serana smiled at him. "I promised to be with her forever and I intend to keep my promise. This was the only way."

Serana smiled sweetly at him. She wanted to throw her arms around him, but resisted. Valerica beamed at him as he finished his sentence. She looked at them both and was reminded of the true love between them both.

"That's very noble Stefan," said Valerica. "My daughter is lucky to have met a man as determined as you."

He nodded in gratitude.

"Although, this has created some problems of its own," she informed them.

"What problems?" asked Stefan.

"Sanguinare Vampiris," replied Valerica.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Valerica looked at him with a pained expression.

"Serana," said Valerica. "Would you like to explain this?"

"I can't mother," she replied. "I don't know what it is."

Valerica sighed.

"Sanguinare Vampiris," began Valerica. "Is from the ancient language. The translation has been lost over the years but it loosely translates as 'The bloodthirsty vampire'.

"That makes sense," said Stefan. "Vampires are bloodthirsty by nature."

"Quite," said Valerica. "But it's different in your instance."

She was silent as she thought about how to explain the situation.

"Every mortal who is turned suffers from Sanguinare Vampiris," continued Valerica. "The need to feed is strongest in you because you were not born as a Vampire you were turned. As such, you have 72 hours to feed or..."

She was silent and sighed.

"...or what mother?" asked Serana urgently.

"You will die," replied Valerica simply.

There silence between them was so loud you could have heard it from Oblivion.

"Die?" asked Stefan. "But Vampires are immortal, we can't die."

"WE can't die," corrected Valerica pointing to herself and Serana."But you, as a half-blood, can. Unless you feed within 72 hours."

"I gave Stefan a blood potion," said Serana, a touch of hope in her voice. "So he's safe."

Valerica shook her head.

"No Serana," she corrected. "He needs to feed from a human, a human he has chosen and bitten himself."

Stefan nodded.

"To be clear, once I choose my..."he paused trying to find a suitable word. "...victim and I feed. I will be just the same as you."

"Correct," replied Valerica.

Stefan looked out of the window. The sun was streaming in through the grubby glass.

"I would suggest waiting until the dusk has come," advised Valerica. "In your present state, the sun could be fatal to you."

She turned to Serana.

"Serana," she said. "Show him to your room. He can sleep there until tonight."

"Yes mother," said Serana.

"Coming Stefan?" she asked in sultry voice. She looked back at him as she made her way from the room.

"Thank you Valerica," said Stefan gratefully.

She smiled at him. He stood up and followed Serana out of the room.

She took his arm and lead him up the stairs, along the corridor adjacent to the great hall. She lead him up another set of stairs. This set of stairs was spiralled and lead up to what appeared to be a tower. The stairs levelled out to a narrow stone corridor that ended with a single wooden door. Serana lead him along the short corridor and opened the door.

Serana cast the candle light spell as several torches on the wall illuminated throwing the spacious room into a dance of orange fire light.

"I haven't been here in centuries,"said Serana wistfully.

Whatever Stefan was expecting in Serana's bedroom, it wasn't this. It was completely different from he imagined a Vampire girl's bedroom to look like.

Perhaps the obvious difference was the lack of coffin. His stereotype of her kind sleeping in coffins clearly was, in this instance, incorrect. Instead there was a neatly laid bed covered in black silk sheets. The floor was carpeted in a deep red carpet with matching drapes over the bay window. He looked out of the window and was able to see for miles and miles out at sea. His eyes scanned the room. In the far corner he found a wardrobe and an enormous shelf of books.

Serana lead him to her bed and lay him upon it. It was comfortable and soft, the silk providing an airy warmth to his cold body. Serana sat on the bed and stroked his hair softly.

"I'm sorry Stefan," she said. "I didn't realise."

Stefan looked over to her He touched her hand.

"All done with now," he replied gently.

Serana kissed him.

"Rest now Stefan," she said. "You need your strength for tonight."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked as his eyes grew heavy.

"Of course," she said. "I'm not leaving this room without you."

Stefan gave her a weak smile.

"I love you Serana," he whispered as he fell asleep.

Serana kissed his forehead.

"I love you too Stefan," she whispered as she watched him fall into a deep sleep.

Serana remained in her room all day. She locked the door and refused to leave. She even forbid Valerica from entering. She sat on the windowsill of her bedroom. She looked out over the sea. Every so often she would look over to Stefan. Each hour that passed she got up and checked on him. It was rather difficult to check the vital signs of a vampire. The lack of heartbeat hindered her progress but she discovered his shallow breathing was the clue.

He breathed light and shallow almost like a man with lung problems, or a heavy smoker. She felt his cold breath against her skin. The smell, was unlike she hadn't experienced. It wasn't a blood smell, as was customary for Vampires. It was more of a death smell. The kind of smell found from bandages that have been decomposing for several years. The smell made her feel slightly nauseated. She watched him sleeping for a moment before she returned to her seat at the window of her room.

The sky darkened as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. The inky blackness of night shrouded Tamriel as Secunda arose to greet them. Stefan awoke slowly. He looked around to see Serana laying next to him. She was fast asleep. He beamed as he watched his beautiful wife sleeping. He rolled over and watched her sleeping. He kissed her forehead softly and continued to watch her.

Serana felt him kiss her and she awoke slowly. She saw him looking at her and smiled.

"Good evening Stefan," she said happily.

"Good evening my ravishing Vampire," he replied.

She kissed him.

"I'm so glad Vampirism hasn't changed your personality,"she said.

He chuckled.

"The only thing is that I can't die," he said.

Serana's smile suddenly disappeared from her face.

"Come on Stefan,"she said urgently. "We have to go. You need to..."

She didn't want to finish her sentence, it made her feel uncomfortable to say what he had to do.

He didn't need telling twice. If he had to sacrifice a mortal to remain immortal and stay with Serana then that's what he was going to do. He had once said he would kill for her. Now it was time to make good with this promise also. He got up and dusted himself down. From the corner of his eyes he saw Secunda bright in the sky. He felt his fatigue ebbing away. He felt awake.

"Let's go," he said.

Serana took his arm and lead him out of her bedroom, down the spiral stairs and into the great hall. Valerica sat at the table. She looked at them as they entered.

She looked at them both as they turned to leave.

"Good luck," she said.

Stefan turned to leave, Serana was about to follow him.

"Serana," called Valerica.

Serana looked at her.

"You must protect him Serana, it is important," said Valerica sternly. "He is vulnerable now, and he needs you.

"I will mother,"said Serana sincerely.

"You must not be seen," instructed Valerica. "That is crucial."

Serana nodded. Her mother gestured for her to leave. Serana looked away and went to join Stefan who was waiting for her outside.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

The little boat grazed the rocks of the mainland. Stefan disembarked first. He held out his hand, Serana took it and he helped her out of the boat. She took his arm and they walked past North watch Keep.

"Do you know where we are going?" asked Stefan.

"No-where in particular,"replied Serana. "We just need to find someone for you to bite, as quickly as possible."

She lead him along the coastline. In the distance a large shipwreck could be seen. It was too far away for them to tell if there were people there. They walked slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Stefan sniffed the air, his nose pointed towards the chilly night sky.

"I smell blood Serana," he said.

He turned and lead her towards the ship. Sure enough there were several bandits milled around a campfire. Out of the four, three of them were asleep and only one was still awake. He was making his way to the waters edge with his back to his comrades. Stefan let go of Serana's arm and crept carefully towards the sleeping bandits. Serana stayed close behind him. She readied chain lightning on her left hand and Vampiric drain on her right in preparation to fight should they wake up.

Stefan crept to the nearest one. The bandit lay on the side, his back to him. Stefan glanced at Serana. She nodded nervously. Stefan opened his mouth and extended his fangs. 'Blood' said the voice in his head. The word repeated as Stefan sunk his fangs into the bandits neck.

He felt the skin break and warm blood gushed into his mouth. He drank it hungrily, it flowed down his throat like the waters of life. He drank and drank, how much he was unsure. He removed his fangs. He sat up and wiped his mouth. His eyes glowed a deep red and he felt energetic. He felt ALIVE.

"Vampires!" called the bandit to Stefan's right.

The bandit picked up his steel sword. Serana threw chain lightning at him. The bandit lunged at her. He swung his sword. It cleaved the air inches from her face. Stefan rushed forwards. He grabbed the bandit by the neck. He hoisted him up into the air his hands clutching his neck. The bandit choked as Stefan strangled him. His face turned a pale blue colour.

"That's my wife you bastard," hissed Stefan. He threw the bandit from him. The bandit sailed through the air and landed painfully on his back ten feet away. A second bandit approached him. He swung his sword. Stefan dodged. He swung it again. He dodged again. The bandit swung again. Stefan ducked. He pulled out his iron dagger. He slashed it across the bandits stomach. The bandit fell into a pool of blood.

A third bandit ran at him. He lunged at him. Stefan stood aside as the cold steel clanged into a nearby rock.

"I will carve you into pieces," called the bandit.

He lunged at Stefan once again. Serana pushed Stefan aside and fired chain lightning point blank in the bandits face. His head left his body and rolled into the sea as the bandits body slumped to the floor.

Serana looked at Stefan. There was something odd about him. He smiled exposing his fangs. His eyes glowed menacingly and he looked up at the sky. She gasped as wings sprouted from his back. Large grey wings that resembled those of a bat.

His long hair covered his face and he extended his hand to Serana. Serana stood rooted to the spot, her eyes wide with terror.

He fixed his gaze on her for a moment. He then closed his hand, smiled once more and took off. His large wings pounded the cold night as he took off into the darkness.

"Serana," he hissed as he took off. "I will return to Castle Volkihar this night."

Serana watched him. He circled her and flew off in the direction of Solitude. Serana watched him leave before turning around and running as fast as she could back towards Ice-water Jetty. She boarded the boat and it glided across the water back to the island. She jumped out of the boat before it reached the shore. Her boots splashed in the icy water as she slipped across the rocks towards the shore. She sprinted along the stone pathway and up towards the front door. She wrenched it open and entered the castle.

"Mother!" called Serana desperately. "Mother!"

Serana heard her footsteps approaching. Valerica sprinted into the room. She saw her daughter standing at the top of the stairs tears streaming down her pretty face.

"Serana?" asked Valerica. "What's wrong? Where's Stefan?"

"He's...he's...he's gone," sobbed Serana.

"Gone?" asked Valerica. "Gone where?"

"I don't know," replied Serana. "He just flew away towards Solitude."

Valerica froze.

"Flew off?" she asked. "As in 'flew off' with wings?"

Serana nodded.

"Yes," replied Serana wiping her eyes on her cuffs.

"By the blood..," gasped Valerica.

She took a seat at the huge dining table. She then put her head in her hands and made a noise of disbelief.

"Mother," asked Serana. "What's the matter?"

"I would have never imagined," she began. "A mortal like Stefan. No, it's not possible."

Serana stood over her mother.

"What's not possible?"asked Serana. "Mother, you're not making any sense."

Valerica looked at her daughter.

"Stefan has become a Vampire Lord," announced Valerica.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

"A Vampire Lord?" asked Serana raising her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes Serana," said Valerica. "Just like your father."

Serana gasped. She made a small noise of disbelief and curled up on the floor.

"No," she wailed. "I've turned Stefan into my father."

Valerica stood up and approached her daughter. She picked her up and put her arm around her.

"Stefan is nothing like your father," said Valerica. She held her daughters face and made her look at her. "He is a good man."

"What have I done?"wailed Serana. There was nothing more she could say. She opened her heart onto her mothers shoulder and cried mournfully. A large window smashed behind them. Serana looked up from her mothers shoulder. A large winged creature flew into the great hall. He landed hard shaking the very foundations of the castle.

"Serana," called Stefan. "I have returned."

Serana gasped. Valerica turned to look at him and gasped.

"By the blood..." she said in horror.

Stefan's wings folded into his armour. Valerica released her daughter and approached Stefan.

"Lord Stefan," gasped Valerica looking at him in awe and surprise.

"Pardon?"asked Stefan. He was sure he misheard her.

"Lord Stefan," repeated Valerica. "This is a most unusual turn of events."

Stefan looked at Serana.

"Honey," he said. "Why is she calling me Lord?"

She shrugged her shoulders. She was still a little nervous about approaching him after this recent turn of events.

"You defeated Lord Harkon,"explained Valerica.

"Me and Serana," he corrected her. Serana smiled, exposing her fangs. She made her way to him and threw her arms around him. Her nervousness seemed to fade a little as he presented himself to be back to his usual form.

"But what does that have to do with Stefan?"asked Serana.

"In defeating your father in combat," continued Valerica. "He ended the Tyranny of the Sun. Defeating your father in combat is no ordinary feat. I have known many of the most capable warriors fail to defeat him."

Serana flashed Stefan a smile of congratulations. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Your father had no one as equal as himself to become the status of Lord," continued Valerica. "That is until you turned Stefan."

Stefan thought about this for a moment. Serana frowned, her usual facial expression when she was thinking hard.

"There was no-one equal to Harkon," repeated Stefan. "Except myself."

"Indeed," said Valerica. "It seems that, after my daughter turned you, you have been unwillingly chosen to become the next Lord of the Volkihar clan."

Stefan looked at Serana. She gave him an awkward smile.

"So I've inadvertently become a Vampire Lord?" questioned Stefan. Surely he had misheard her.

"Not just any Vampire Lord," corrected Valerica. "THE Vampire Lord."

"Surely not?" asked Serana. "Truly?"

Valerica nodded.

"Truly,"she replied. "Stefan has become the ruler of all the Vampire clans in Skyrim."

She looked at him.

"Those Vampire clans will turn to you for protection and guidance," she continued. "It will be your job to assist them in any way you can."

Serana beamed.

"So if I'm a Vampire Lord, does that make Serana my queen?" asked Stefan.

"In a manner," replied Valerica.

He looked at Serana and beamed at her.

"My ravishing Vampire Queen," he said playfully.

Serana giggle.

"My handsome Vampire Lord," she replied kissing him on the cheek.

"The Dawn-guard may come for you," said Valerica. "Just like they did my husband. We should be careful, all of us."

"Father deserved the Dawn-guard to come after him," said Serana. "He was pure evil. I think Stefan is just what our kind needs."

"I couldn't agree more Serana," agreed Valerica.

Serana threw her arms around him.

From the broken window, the sunlight could be seen streaming into the great hall.

Stefan winced slightly as the sunlight touched his skin. Serana lead him away from the window and towards a small room off the great hall. It was home to several armchairs and tapped barrels lining the walls. He sat in an armchair as Serana filled a goblet from the barrel.

"It's blood potion," said Serana as she handed it to him. "Now you are fully turned it is safe for you to drink this."

He took it and drank a large volume of his goblet. She watched intently drinking his blood potion. Stefan saw her looking at him.

"What's the matter Serana?"asked Stefan.

"Nothing," she replied. "Just wondering what kind of Vampire Lord you are going to be."

"I've been wondering that as well,"he said thoughtfully. "Still, I have my ravishing Vampire queen to aid me should I blunder."

Serana perched herself on his lap. She put her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"That you have," she said.


End file.
